Whorse!
by SoulHook
Summary: Orchid is a prostitute in the lovely little town Ponyville. As her story progress, she sees most of the bad things in her town. But who will buy her this time? You decide! Write in the comment section or send me a PM about which ponies you want to appear as Orchid's customers, it won't effect the story itself.
1. Orchid: 150 bits

**Orchid: 150 bits**

Ponyville during the night. Chilly but not too cold. At least not if you've put together enough bits for the evening. And by that I mean complying to whatever your customer asked of you. If you've worked hard enough, you might be able to scrape by for a night at the cheap motel. If not, you're in for a cold breeze between your legs whenever you try the first out of forty blinks for the night. Maybe I'm being too harsh, or perhaps I'm not harsh enough. Whatever you might think, this was my life from the very beginning.

It was the usual evening for me in the dark alley. Right next to the nice confectionery where regular ponies went to buy sweets for their foals or just something to snack on as a reward for their 'hard work' as they like to call it. I didn't like this spot. Too many foal-fiddlers hanging around waiting for their underage victims to come too close without their parents. And now I wasn't too harsh. Living in the illusion that everypony is your friend is a Celestia-damned way of being harsh. Reality in a nutshell, I'm telling you...

"Hey, tramp! Are you listening to me?" somepony asked me in a not so nice way while I dreamed away my eyes at the candy decorated roof. I turned back to him and inhaled deeply to catch the night air. It was a stallion, covered in blue with a mane in an even lighter blue. He didn't look so happy, more like he was going to smack me. Who did he think I was, his daughter asking for money to buy booze?

"I'm sorry, honey. Just checking for any patrols" I said while flinging my mane to the side, giving the filthy cod something to grow his boner at before returning my temporary attention to him. "What was that again?".

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder, obviously not feeling very safe either. "I asked what your rates are".

"Oh, that's right. 150 bits and I'm all... yours" I said with a flirtatious caress across his cheek, smiling seductively to ensure him the good night I promised. He raised an eyebrow at me, not very promising for me.

"One hundred and fifty?" he repeated and scratched his neck. "Heh, no offense but you look more like a... sixty or something".

I stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter. Sixty bits? He seriously didn't understand what I was talking about here, minding that confused look in his eyes. I cut off the fake laughter and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Seriously, sweetie: no quick jobs, favors or credit. You pay one-fifty, you get the whole package. Including the worst you can imagine putting inside me. Pay up or get out of my muzzle" I told him, putting him in his place as a cod.

He stared at me for a good long while, giving me the look of a shocked stallion who apparently only had dealt with small fry before going to me.

"The... t-the whole...?".

"Oral, anal, three-way, choking, torture, rape, facial, cream pie, food play, wax...". Pause for inhale. "... and whatever comes before or after that".

He kept staring at me like he'd seen a ghost. Didn't take too long until he shook his head and said this was probably a bad idea. I'd like to agree with him if it weren't for the fact that I needed the money. Sucks that I have my standards, then. But what can you do about it, standards are what makes you who you are. As he scurried away from the alley, I sighed and took a break.

I walked out on the main street of my little town, Ponyville. In difference from Sugarcube Corner, I liked the town in general. Many ponies to see, meet and talk with. And even though it wasn't a very big town, you always saw somepony new on the streets.

And who the fuck am I, I asked myself. A regular, dark purple mare in her early age, wandering around Ponyville, which has a low criminal rate, trying to make herself some bits any way she could. My job isn't the cleanest, nor the prettiest. It's an independent job, long hours, same shit every day, bad salary and no such thing as a health insurance. I make stallions out of colts and then skin them on bits, spreading myself one hindleg at a time.

A prostitute. Or the more common phrase, whorse.

I looked up at Luna's moon after a bit of walking and then remained at my spot, sitting down alongside a river at the outskirts of Ponyville. This place would be good to take care of business, but it takes too long getting here, and nopony can hear you scream if it gets nasty. The cods would be suspicious too, thinking I'm a jail bait with the guards snooping around close by.

Sucks to be me, I actually was waiting for the guards. Not to arrest me if I was lucky, but for something else. The moon couldn't get any higher, and I was running out of patience. Fifteen minutes overdue already. Fifteen minutes I could have used to suck off a colt and make him cum twice.

"Who goes there?" a deep voice asked from the shadows. I stood up on all four and turned towards where it came from, realizing I hadn't been waiting for nothing. Three guards, all in the colors of white with golden armors over their bodies and heads. Two pegasi and one unicorn, the pointy-headed one being the leader, I supposed. Facial hair was a lacking on all of them; they could have likewise been siblings if it weren't for the races.

"Hello" I responded, immediately approached by the three males looking way more serious than they had to be. "Glad you could come so soon".

They all glanced at each other before the unicorn took a step towards me, looking a bit disappointed with my features such as mane, tail and flank. Colt he was fast.

"Are you Orchid? The pony who wanted to see us?" he asked, reminding me deeply just how awful it was to get interrogated by one of them. When I nodded, he continued to show off his high standards which I didn't give a horse's ass about. "Do you have any idea what risks you are taking contacting me? I'm a very busy pony and don't have time for small fry such as yourself".

Heh... small fry. Long time since I heard somepony calling me that. Back then, I was one of those the blue pony from earlier used to buy.

"Save the stallionhood for the wife, she's the only one I know who likes small fry so far" I said back without regrets.

The stallions in the back circled their lips, knowing I just burned their friend. He narrowed his eyes at me, radiating just how serious he was about his previous words. "Cocky mouth you got there. But of course, you are what you eat... slut".

I looked away from him, not very surprised that he knew. Still, he had to shove it in my face.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Quite known on the streets, that cutie-mark of yours is the best way to recognize it" he continued with his eyes glued on the lipstick kiss on my flank. He soon turned back to me. "That's what makes it harder to understand why somepony like you would want to see me. I can put you in prison for a long time, sweetheart... a long time".

After his show-off, I crooked my lips. He didn't impress me so far either, but I knew who he was.

Sergeant Tenacity. Rumored as the black sheep among the guards. If those rumors were correct, he was involved in a lot such as bribery, blackmailing, assaults and even murder. It was true he had been charged for being bribed, but the evidences weren't enough and the only witness had mystically 'disappeared' the day before going to court.

A corrupt bastard, in other words.

"I called because I heard you're the one who can help me" I stated calmly, keeping my eyes posted on any nearby peeping toms.

"Might be... might be not. Depends on what you're talking about, feather-hoof" he answered with a trace of self-esteem pouting out from his chest.

I closed my eyes for a second. I just had to go through all of this one more time. So I'm standing here, trying to talk a corrupt guard into helping a whorse who he could kick into jail any second, because I wanted to ask for help? In any other concept, I'd be forced to wear a tattoo on my forehead saying 'will fuck for brain'.

For a second, I started to think like my would-be customer earlier. Was this a bad idea? Didn't matter, I knew I had to try.

My mouth opened and didn't stop moving until I was finished. I didn't tell him about my reasons nor my intentions, only the fact that this thing I asked for was important. Sargent Tenacity listened carefully until the end and nodded. The two in the back row didn't seem very interested in what I said, but their ears revealed they were listening. Finally, Tenacity looked in the corner of his eyes and thought.

"That's an... unusual request. You sure about this?" he said self-confidentially, maintaining his look meant to put a barrier of hierarchy between us. I had never sealed a deal with a guard before, especially not a corrupt one. But when it came to what I wanted, I could hardly call it a risk...

I nodded in a sigh, behaving like I already had regretted my decision. Sargent Tenacity rubbed his chin, cooking up the perfect idea to use this to his advantage. Not that I was a mind reader, it was just ridiculously easy to see where his thoughts were going. He glanced back at his comrades and then turned back his smiling muzzle. "Alright... I think I can do that. Not that understand why you'd want me to...".

"So you're gonna tell me to bend over or what?" I cut off, crooking an eyebrow in an attempt to play bad-flank. Yeah, I might behave cool and all that, but in reality... I was scared.

"Wohow! Easy, little miss. I might just forget your little request and park your rear so deep in the dungeon you can take the wall up your ass" he stated while leaning forward to up me in place. I'll be honest, I felt pathetic after being so bossy earlier now when I was reduced to a scared little filly again. His eyes were uncomfortable, the kind of eyes that only sees you as meat and nothing else. I prefer them shy and careful, not overly dominant and abusive.

"But now when you mention it... I was just thinking about what you could do for us. You see, tramp..." he began and walked around me in a circle. "I have a very, very tight schedule to fit. I got streets to patrol, criminals to catch, troops to train, princesses' asses to shove my muzzle up in, and in worst case... personal business to attend".

He stopped right next to me, smiling innocently as he leaned down his head to my level.

"I'll let you in on a secret. I got other ponies asking for favors nearly every bucking day. I'm kind of a 'godfather', doing favor in return for favors. Most ponies comply to my terms and conditions... but not all of them" he said before the next pause and walked up in front of me again.

"So lately I've added a new policy to my services. Now I demand payment in advance. And in your case... heh, I'm not gonna say more except... surprise me, bitch".

He was finally done with his long-winded speech. Okay, so he had made it clear I'd have to do something right now for my request to not end up as a note in a bottle thrown in an ocean of notes in bottles. And then even more to not be forgotten like keys on the table.

I looked him in the eyes and tried to stay focused. He was serious business, no halfhearted dedications to his job as a professional cold-blood. I had to eat my own words and pay up now...

"So how's it gonna be, miss Orchid" he asked using my real name instead of a degrading nickname for once. He didn't have to tell me twice, I got the message. But I couldn't help feeling nervous about it. Not like me, on the edge of hesitation to do something I had done so many times before. Come on, Orchid... it's just another cock for you to swallow. What are you waiting for. Waiting for? I'm waiting for all of this to end.

Imagine if all problems could be solved by waiting. Shit, that would be boring

I walked up to him, doing my best to ignore the audience waiting for the show to get on the road. Tenacity smiled disgustingly in the corner of his mouth, expecting me to do my job as a good cock-whorse. When I got close enough to him, he stood up on his hindlegs and laid his hooves on my head. I saw the thick thing coming out from his inside, a sign of big size to come. My left hoof reached out and grabbed it using the fetlock.

He sighed silently, probably smiling peacefully while his arousal gathered up in the appendage I jerked off. Smooth movements to warm him up, careful stroking and a quick lick on the tip. He inhaled deeply right in time for his cock to grow stiff. It was at that moment I just got proof of just how big he was. My hoof wasn't big enough to grasp even half of his dick, so I had no choice but to sit down on my haunches and use the other fore hoof too. I could jerk it off properly again, dragging my fetlocks over the entire length while panting on the tip like I actually was horny.

"You're doing good so far, I'll give you that..." he complimented, licking his lips afterward.

I glanced quickly at the side where is friends stood. They were still standing and waiting, not showing off the slightest sign of anticipation or interest. I was kind of relaxed, but still nervous when seeing them. Moments like this it was annoying to know you'd better focus on the task ahead. His throbbing stallionhood was waiting, after all.

I opened my mouth wide and stuck out my tongue, putting the tip of his cock as far back as possible on my tongue before lapping all over the flat head. My breath fanned over the shaft, showing a faked need for his sex in my mouth, like I worshiped every inch of meat I was about to take inside. My eye-lids fell down as I sealed my lips around him. The tongue shot up on his underside, laying itself like a bed as I pressed my muzzle forward. Teeth separated nicely to let more inside, squeezing the tongue harder against the shaft, moving the forelegs closer towards his loins, and the warm exhale through my snout.

I stopped moving forward and sucked like it was a big straw in my mouth. My lips struggled to remain where they were until I moved too far back, nearly leaving Tenacity's cock. But I moved forward again, preparing to take another inch down my throat and moan in the meantime.

"Holy shit, guys. This bitch knows what she's doing" the Sargent 'complimented' me again, putting up a good act that he actually enjoyed this. I was at least pretty sure he just faked it. No matter what, I had to keep up my effort to the job.

Based on what I know from most of my old customers, going deep as soon as possible isn't the best idea. It gives off to easy that I've done it hundreds of times before. Ponies want innocence and purity in the mare they fuck. A mare used to sex is not nearly as attractive compared to a virgin. Virgins don't know anything, they are precious objects you can use and abuse since it's their first experience with a cock. However, it's hot if they prove to like it their first time.

Stallions are such perverted creatures...

I bobbed my head back and forth, letting out small groans every now and then. I looked up at Tenacity as my eyes changed into what you'd call puppy-eyes. We connected with me down on my haunches, sucking his cock like a foal's lollipop, and him standing high like a statue of pride. He cooed through his teeth, resisting to break out into a full-out moaning. I took another inch inside, sinking towards his base slowly and pretending to react by whimpering a little. We both knew it was all act, and pointing it out would ruin everything. Maybe I was wrong about Tenacity's act. A little disappointing minding his name.

As inch after inch carefully disappeared inside my mouth, I felt the cock hitting the roof of my mouth. I intentionally failed to hold back my gag-reflex and coughed a little. Tenacity's pride literally bathed in my saliva, something he seemed to appreciate fully. I had him under control now... or so I thought.

Right when it seemed to go smoothly my way, the two hooves on my head moved to the back of my head. Tenacity grinned evilly.

In the next second he had used full aggression in his hooves, shoving his entire size inside my mouth. My throat enlarged, easily welcoming the large cock and squeezing it firmly like a tight sock. The Sargent tilted his head back like he howled at the moon, tensing his muscles to keep me in place. My tongue was forced down, crushed beneath enough weight to break a small filly's jaw. My eyes went wide in surprise, a tear managed to squeeze out as the retching caught me off guard.

I felt my snout pressed into his crotch. He had taken a shower earlier today, because most stallions didn't smell this good between their hindlegs.

"You play good honey... you play good. But I got a feeling you can do more, so show me that you can make me cum even if I keep it like this".

I kept my puppy-eyes at him, knowing he was looking for me to break down and fail. In usual cases I would. Blowing somepony with all of his cock constantly deep down your throat is way too difficult, not to mention panicking when you can't breathe.

This was the torture part. Not so surprisingly many ponies had that hidden fetish. I could some nights end up crawling to the hospital with blood in my lungs, deep scars on my legs, covered in bruises and missing several teeth. Most mares didn't agree to it, so I was the often the one who had to take all of those customers. Have to look at it from the bright side, though. Thanks to all these experiences, I've hardened enough to withstand misbehaving ponies.

Just like I suppose a mother would say to her foal: just eat it.

I tensed my throat muscles as hard as I could, attempting to clench the swollen cock I nearly had swallowed. Tenacity bit his lower lip, surprised over the fact that I actually managed to do something else than choking. My tongue struggled to move and actually managed to slither along a short part. Saliva poured down my throat, disgusting, thick saliva mixed with a stallion's pre-cum.

By ignoring the retching in my stomach I had succeeded to build up a rhythm. My inner muscles behaved like they were swallowing and thus acted as good massages. It felt so wrong having something stuck between my lips and stomach, but as long as it just was a feeling, I had all the reasons to keep going. There was another problem, though. I was running out of air. Ever tried swallowing something big while your thoughts get blurry due to lack of oxygen? Don't.

He dug his hooves into my mane, digging all the way to my head. It hurt.

"Agh... fuck, bitch!" he yelled the same second he let loose. He couldn't push further inside me, but I felt his attempt as a weak dose of cum drenched the retching I suffered. It had traveled through his dick, thus going past my mouth, throat and basically ended up directly in my digestion. He pulled out quickly in the background of a satisfied sigh. I could finally breathe again, starting with a gasp as I fell down on my back. My eyes landed on the two watching guards standing a couple of hooves away from us. They still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Well that was... hah... something" Tenacity said as he got down on all four and wiped his forehead. He threw a warm look at me. "You're impressive... I'd say. A little too short for my taste, but I understand. Hay, I'm sure you could teach my wife a thing or two about cock-sucking, he he".

Sargent Tenacity: Grade A+ bastard.

Maybe I ain't the one to judge, you'd be surprised knowing how many of my customers are wedded husbands or wives.

I got up on my legs. My shivering, air-starved legs. Tenacity adjusted his helm while I struggled, a fact he enjoyed being part of. "Very well, I suppose we have a deal, miss Orchid".

We stared at each other for a few seconds. Enough time for him to give me one last look of domination. "I'll help you with your little request... and in return you owe me until I think its enough. You okay with that?" he asked like I had a Celestia-damned choice. He already knew how much I needed him and his bucking corruptness. Why ask?

I nodded.

"Good" he said and turned to his comrades. "I'll be in touch".

They were gone. Finally I could let out the retching, coughing and throwing up my guts on the grass...

The night had went on like all the previous ones. Luna's blessing resting high up in the darkened canopy above us all. The wind had brought me back to the dark alley where my bed waited. A rolled-up makeshift bed I had bought for my own money, hidden beneath a pile of boxes. It was dirty and messed up thanks to previous customers who didn't respect other ponies' stuff. I pushed aside the boxes and picked it up, rolled the darned thing out right next to the wall, then looked around in hope nopony was planning on stealing it. You had to be sure about everything, even where your heart was. Heart being my filthy bed.

On the wall I saw my list. A torn piece of paper stuck on a nail with a pen in a string hanging over it. That was my to-do list. Yes, very literally and even more figuratively. A couple of names had been written on it together with addresses and time.

After my reputation had been spread around Ponyville, I made sure ponies knew where to find me. If I weren't here, I was probably taking care of business, so this list was my notifier of when potential customers had passed through. I didn't have energy to look through the entire list, so I sat down on my bed and put my hoof beneath the first one...

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

Hi and welcome to my new installment, "Whorse!"

Let's skip the introduction and get down to what this is about:

"Whorse!" is going to be about Orchid's life as a prostitute. She gets customers practically every day, and this is your chance to **DECIDE WHICH PONIES IT WILL BE!**

No matter what cannon character you pick, it will work. And since some of you probably know me, the sex will be rather dark (and long). Orchid has her own history which will progress as the story does, it doesn't matter who she sleeps with. So pick any EXISITNG characters from our favorite universe.

The only rule is that the characters has to be canon characters. Yes, this includes non-pony characters like Gilda, Spike, etc. In other words no OC characters.

So if you want to see this story continuing, TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE!

Brohoof on ya all!


	2. Customer: Spike the dragon

**Customer of the day: Spike the dragon**

I'll be honest, I'm no stranger to ponies looking for humiliations in their experience with a bought pony. It's their choice in what to do with her and what they will see her as, odds are they will treat her like a slave of some sort, or there might be a chance they actually treats her as a fellow pony and does his business without any fuzz about anything. Maybe there is a stallion out there in Equestria who knows how to treat a mare, how to make her feel special and unique at the same time...

Yeah, I wanna laugh too.

But speaking of that with humiliation. There has been a very few number of times where the ponies who places their signatures on my lists doesn't want to go all the way with it. There has been once when my potential customer promised a large sum, even though my rate is always the same, just for a good time with me. Sadly, for me, he met the love of his life the day before I went to him.

Hey, I blame the customer before him. If he just would've skipped the thought of seeing how many bananas he could fit in my ass, I would've been out of the hospital in time.

What I'm trying to tell with all this is that more than 99% of my customers has been serious ones and more than half of those paid willingly without me having to step on their balls. It's not as fun as it sounds, believe me. But now I feared somepony was making a foal out of me. After checking up my list, I noticed the strangest of names on top of it.

_Spike the dragon. Ponyville Library. Tuesday if you can?_

If it was a prankster, he sure as hay didn't know how to pull off a laugh. Early in my career I expected these kind of names to be written on my list. Ponies just making fun out of me for trying my luck in the worst neighborhood of the finest little town. Surprisingly, I found an already wide variety of mares standing in most discreet corners, wearing odd clothes such as tight stockings with french underwear strapped to them. They could shamelessly stand next to a street light, waving their tails to spread their scents out in the streets, also known as 'airing' before going back to their hidings in the less reputable districts of Ponyville. The ponies passing by later would most likely feel the scent of a very naughty mare, then even more likely go into a desperate hunt following it back to where she resides. A working tactic, I'll give it that much.

Sadly, it comes with its risks. Not only is prostitution illegal in most cities of Equestria, meaning you don't have much to say if you get caught with your tongue around the cock. If you willingly spread your scent in public and the customer later turns out to be the violent rapist kind, there is no law in Equestria saying that customer has committed a crime aside from buying a whorse, meaning he only has to pay a fine. So yeah, as long as he lets you live, he won't go to the dungeon.

Crappy law you might think, but it's only fair. Spreading your scent is something all mares does unintentionally during their estrous. But intentionally airing outside of it, you're practically asking to get raped. And it doesn't matter if the stallion is married and/or deeply in love, his body will instinctively raise his cock and set his brain into search-and-fuck mode. Not very kind to all those mares they are married and/or in love with. Thus... it's no crime if an airing whorse gets raped and brutally abused by somepony.

I've never been into that. My first move was to get my name and location spread to anypony but the authorities, and I worked my ass off for that... literally. Being new and young gives great benefits when selling your body. In fact, it has so great benefits other mares way past their golden age shows great jealousy towards it. I remember once waking up without my mane. Those bitches had seriously shaved my head while sleeping. Colt, did I feel welcomed or what?

While thinking about all of this, I had taken my stroll past Ponyville in order to reach the big hollowed-out tree known as 'Golden Oaks Library'. It was a cozy building with two stories with a balcony on each. As a matter of fact, you didn't need to see the sign with an open book painted on it nor the candlestick figure on the door to suspect this was a place made for learning. I walked up to the door and knocked, throwing a few glances over my shoulders to make sure nopony saw me. Most customers who ordered a home delivery like me wanted it to be like a brown box in a black plastic bag. Which would be warm now considering the heat from Celestia's sun.

It didn't only feel nice, it made my coat all warm which would easily attract anypony to run their muzzle all over my back, sniffing my fuzzy fur to get that distinct scent of a cuddly mare willing for some sweet cock inside her. A warm mare could likewise be associated with a freshly baked cherry pie... if you would try to have sex with it, that is.

I head steps coming towards the door. At that moment I asked myself why the bloody Discord I wasted this warmth on a highly potential prankster. Well, I have another policy saying that everypony is worth a shot, even guards. And as I mentioned earlier, there haven't been many frauds in my life. Let's not forget that my list wasn't exactly discreet, minding ponies' ability to read it after another had been there. Perhaps 'Spike the dragon' was a pseudonym. I mean seriously, a dragon in Ponyville? A dragon who wants to have sex with a pony? I mean come on that's just...

"Uhm... hello?".

Well I'll be banished to the moon. A live dragon in Ponyville standing right in front of me. I had imagined a large monster with scales hard as steel and claws sharper than razor blades, eyes seeking for a prey to scorch and devour whole.

Yet... I was literally looking DOWN at this purple and green, chubby dragon standing before me. He didn't even reach up to my muzzle, really that short. If it actually was a dragon who had scheduled an appointment, I'd probably freak out and make a run for it. But here I was, practically adoring the little thing and resisting to cuddle and baby with him. Like a small plush toy... but with scales.

"Err, who are you?" he asked nervously, scouting the outside from the door just like any unsure customer I've ever had. My Celestia, was this for real?

"I'm... Orchid..." I said, still having a hard time interpreting all of this. I had never seen a live dragon before, not such a cute one either. My words brought back his attention to me, not that it made him any more comfortable, judging by his smug smirk.

"Oh! Uh... right, come in!" he invited me and stepped aside, allowing me to take my first steps inside the library. Even though I had been in Ponyville for so long, I had never taken the time to visit this place. Apparently I hadn't missed anything, because it looked like somepony actually lived in here. Sure, walls filled with books in the circular main room, but I also saw a kitchen through one opening and stairs leading up to what I believed was the top floor. There was a bed on one of the upper levels in the room, probably my customer's. If I played my cards right, I might have had a good chance finding me a way to sleep here for the night. The little dragon closed the door and quickly sprinted over to me who took my time learning the place. Sure as hay was quiet here. Was it always this quiet in a library?

"Ahem!" he cleared, nearly giving me the signal that I had done something wrong. "Allow me to... err, introduce myself. I'm Spike the dragon. So... you are...?" he began and pointed gently at me with his tiny finger. That was my cue to begin the proper introduction, starting with a half-tilted head towards him, my mane hanging beautifully, I think.

"To anypony outside these library walls, I'm just another mare looking for something to read" I stated before leaning closer to him, breathing carefully through my snout. "But to you... I'm the mare who's about to make your dreams come true".

I leaned even closer into what I believed what his ear. "Every... one... of them".

He blushed like crazy, gritting his pointy teeth with an awkward grin on his lips. I leaned back and stroke my short mane, still smiling seductively as I threw a flirty wink at him. "Not to be a mood-breaker, but... you do have the bits, right? Since I'm dealing with a mighty, dangerous dragon, I must be sure I can pay for the hospital bill after you've... devoured me" I winked at him again.

"Ehe... he... y-yeah. I-I-I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" he said and dashed up the stairs to the door. I giggled over his adorableness, but only had time enough to do that before he was back with a beige-brown sack in his hands. I liked the chinking sound of bits rustling inside of it, bouncing for every step he took back down the stairs. Soon he was in front of me again, extending the bag to me as I reached out my mouth to grab it.

"Here you go. One hundred and fifty bits, I've been saving those for my first time".

I froze in a halt, opening my eyes wide at him. "Your first time... buying a pony?".

"Uhh... no. My first time ever... err... well... heh, you know..." he said embarrassingly, looking in the upper corner of his eyes in order to escape my look at him.

Small, friendly, adorable, different specie... ugh, I felt so stupid when I realized he had to be a virgin. I hadn't been dealing with dragons before so I was kind of new to this too. But dragon or not, a virgin is still a virgin. Thus I giggled and pressed the bag of bits back to him, rejecting it gently as I smiled heartily at his confused expression.

"So this is your first time, eh?" I asked bluntly, not sparing his dragon-feelings. He nodded slowly, apparently hating to admit it. What kind of male didn't hate admitting it?

I giggled and walked past him, stroking my tail across his cheek before turning around. I leaned my muzzle down to his level, tickling his ear with my snout. "You know what they say... first time's no charge" I then whispered softly. He jerked his head, still blushing without control. "For... for real?" he asked, sounding overly excited about it. I simply nodded and walked up to his front again.

"First-timers always gets a free ride, you know. Not many ponies within my profession would do that, but I certainly do" I explained, winking at him once again. It seemed weird doing it with a dragon, but hey, now I might get some new experience for the first time in a while.

No... getting throat-raped was nothing new...

It didn't take long for him to guide me to the upper floor behind the door at the end of those stairs. He opened it like a gentlecolt for me, stepping aside like it was his job so I could get inside what would be me next business location. A small, cozy room with an even cozier bed next to a window. There was a small basket at the feet of it, something that made me wonder if he had any pets. That was until I glanced over my shoulder and saw how well he'd fit in it.

Celestia, he was adorable!

"Sooo... is the dragon hungry for some pony flesh, hmm?" I teased and waved my tail to the sides, temporarily flashing my experienced labia to him. I received no answer from him. Another look over the shoulder gave me the fact that he was frozen on the spot, eyes locked-on my rear. There were faint breathings coming from him, but I wondered if this was going to happen at all at this rate.

To be honest, he wasn't the only unsure one. Seriously, I was going to have a dragon's dick inside me. I didn't even knew how they looked like. Was it... giant? Was there two of them? Did it have knots on the top? For the love of goodness, what was I going to do with him? He didn't need size to scare me, just the fact he was a mythical dragon was enough. But professional as I am, the mask never fell off. The show must go on!

After another few seconds of silence, he finally said something. "I... this... uh, c-can we go a little slower? You know... I've never actually seen. I mean... ugh! Dang it!" he exclaimed and covered his eyes with his hands. I dropped the flirty act and went into the other job a whorse might get sometimes: a listening-buddy.

Yeah, that's right. It's not as frequent as those who just wants sex, but every now and then there is somepony who pays a prostitute bits just so he can talk about his problems. Chances are he wants a blowjob in the meantime, but that's getting away cheap if you ask me. Anyhow, my duty right now was to find out why he suddenly seemed to have changed his mind. He walked up to the regular-sized bed and sat down in it, tightly followed by me who remained on the floor. I placed a hoof on the comfy thing as a question if it was okay for me to get up. He nodded with his head resting in his cupped hands.

"Now tell me all about it, honey" I said friendly and laid down next to him, making sure there was a little space between us since he just signaled for it. The depressed slit-irises turned to me, radiating disappointment and lack of self-esteem.

A sigh from his scaly lips. "You know, I'm not sure this was a good idea. I mean, you're not even the pony I want to... you know... with" he tried to explain, looking away from me. I nearly widened my eyes at that line. Was he talking about...

Another sigh, even more ashamed than the previous one. "Her name's Rarity. And believe me, she's gorgeous! Uh, no offense to you, of course. She just got my heart, you know. He he".

Stop the press – Somepony's in love. Was this going to be another one of these stories? That he actually likes another pony and is just doing this for practice? Is that what I am, a trainer? That practice girl everypony uses before they strike for the real deal that is their unconditional love and immortal happiness wrapped up in one little living pony? Please, it's all about the sex the first three or four times. Guys know that in heart, you have to get laid a few times with other mares before you settle down. And by a few times I'm scaling between a life time and an eternity. Pick your death sentence, my ladies.

"I see..." I began and leaned my head on his shoulder. "So you want to impress your future marefriend with your... dragonhood, huh?".

He hesitated for a second, thinking about my words. Soon he looked at me with a hunger for consolation in his green eyes. "F-future? You really think I got a chance at her?" he asked, sincerely answered by a nod from me.

I just didn't had heart enough to say how ridiculous it sounded...

My fore hooves dragged me closer to him, laying my head practically in his lap. He stared at me like I was coming on to him, doubtful but at the same time excited to know what's next. I raised my head to his level with only an inch between out mouths. "Well then, if you want to know how to please a mare, I'll gladly show you. Equestria need more talents out there".

And that wasn't even joking. I can count the number of stallions I've met who knows how to give a mare her orgasm, using only my fore hooves. No, I don't even need those.

"You will? Oh, that's awesome! Rarity's kind off picky when it comes to... well, everything. I'm just afraid I'll lose her if I don't...".

"Hold on to her tight enough?".

"Uhh... I... perhaps, but I...".

"Then it's easily solved, Spike" I said and sat up on my haunches. This little guy needed some serious lesson in how to master your mare. The picky ones are always those who just can't accept they want more than they actually do. Giving them a wide selection spoils them, so in order to truly take them with storm no matter who you are, you must be very decided and dominant! Show that this is what they have to choose, no bucking second options or refunds. In the end you can tame even the most nit-picked pony into your submissive little slave. Of course, you'll be marked as a prick for the rest of your life. But whatever, you got laid, right?

"Here. You can pretend I'm Rarity from now on" I said with a hoof to my chest. Spike got up on his feet in the bed with expectation in his eyes on me. "Now push me down into the bed" I then ordered, preparing to do as little resistance as possible, like a feather about to be blown by the smallest breeze.

He stared at me for a short while, once again hesitating as I waited. I glanced down at my chest and back at him, signaling where he was supposed to press. He raised his short arms and finally managed to extend them towards me. A light push. Nothing actually happened. I rolled my eyes with a kind sigh. "Come on, Spike. You gotta show you inner stud! Think of how much you wanna fuck Rarity once she's ready for you. If you want to get to that stage, you better grow a pair and show you mean it. Like this!" I exclaimed and pushed him back using both my fore hooves.

The little thing flew back into the pillow like a glove flying in a storm. He shook his head and sat up again, still looking confused. I tied my fetlock, arching my eyebrows with a cocky smile to encourage him. "Come on! Remember you're a dragon. Throw yourself over your victim and ravage her with all of your inner fury. Show Rarity what she would miss if not picking this big and strong dragon!"

A lit of fire engulfed his eyes with dedication. That was good, because I was about to run out of improvisation. Kind of annoying, really. This wasn't much different than with another random pony. Spike got up on his feet again and charged at me, not using a milligram of mercy when shoving his hands into my chest. This time it was I who fell down easily, landing with my hindlegs spread by 'accident' as I felt the soft underlay comforting my back. "Mmh... oh, Spike. I didn't know there was THAT much in you".

He smiled sheepishly at first, but after a few inhales he nurtured it into a grin of self-confidence. The sight of my revealed cunt was no longer anything he likewise could have feared, now it brought heat to his cheeks and hunger into his eyes. He was totally under my control now, lucky him I wasn't planning on using it. "Now you want to do some, heh... exploring?".

I guided his curious fingers, allowed him to play around for a while. First he didn't know where to begin, soon followed by the idea of just pinching my labia. Beginners were nothing fun when it came to teaching them the basics. They carry no stamina and absolutely no thought of trying to prolong for anypony else' sake than their own. Sadly, they don' even know how to prolong. And trying to teach them how to give you a good oral? Heh, like teaching a newborn pegasus to do a sonic rain-boom.

After a minute of messing around, he had spent some of it on trying to spread my nether lips and investigated the soft flesh hiding beneath it. His cheeks went redder and redder for each second that passed. In the end he just stared at my opening with his jaw hanging.

"First step in pleasing a mare: use your tongue well".

He inhaled deeply, probably not far from the same though I had. He got down on his knees, getting the perfect height to spread my thighs gently. I lowered an eyebrow. "And don't forget what I said earlier. Release your inner dragon!".

Thanks to those words, he snorted and pushed aside my legs, sticking out his tongue... his very... very long tongue. My own eyes widened as I saw inch after inch sneak out from his mouth towards my exposed marehood. Once the base of what he had extended pressed against my labia, I could never had foreseen the sheer ability this dragon had. He lapped upward, trailing every millimeter of wet tongue over my fleshy lips. The tickling sensation lasted for so many seconds I actually lost count, but my entire focus was shattered once his split tip whipped up a stain of saliva from my orifice. It felt like a meter of tongue just stroke me, caressed me, sent me to heaven and Celestia what I wanted another one!

"Ohh... o-okay. Now, carefully spread my... my labia" I instructed him with a light stutter as he followed my lead. His fingers moved in slowly and separated the blockades to his goal "You see that pink little ball on the top? Aim for that..." I said with a hint of expectation in my smile.

He obeyed, rolled out his impressive length and started from the base again. My body jerked in reflex, taking a scenic route through my sensitive spot as it suffered a continuous assault of ecstasy. I grit my teeth to suppress the electric surges moving out in my limbs, but wave after wave of pleasurable laps made it too hard for me to focus at all. Suddenly, I didn't feel much like a pro anymore.

"Hnng... yeah, Spike... that's right. R-right... hah... there!" I accidentally let out in a little more excited tone than I planned on using. It was funny, he missed most of my pearl but still succeeded to cause me so much agonizing pleasure. He glanced up at me for a second, saw my grimacing face, probably found more motivation, and thus did what I never expected to experience. The tip of his long tongue flickered my moist labia, preparing it for his goal in his own amateur way. It didn't nearly made feel any more ready than I already was, but I'll give him a score for what happened next.

In a flash I nearly cried, for once in a good long while admitting that I'd found a natural in cunnilingus. Such a weird word, by the way...

"Ahhh! Oh yes, Spike! Rarity's going to loooove t-this!" I moaned with only a half-faked tone. His tongue, it... moved inside me, slithered past my nether lips and moved inside me so deep I couldn't remember the last time I felt so filled up. That long, agile organ just moved around, rolled and flickered inside my now spread inner walls. So many dicks had been inside there, so many large ones and so many small ones. But this was indeed an incredible sensation. And the icing on the cake? He still had a lot of tongue outside of me, so now my pearl got the good massage it deserved.

His claws dug into my flesh, not that it mattered to me. All I could think of was that insane tongue of his. It was like having a living being inside of you, struggling to move around instead of breaking free, constantly widening my wet flesh and tickling my womb. My hooves grabbed the blanket beneath me as I gasped with a strong shade of pink on my cheeks. It had been so long since I had an actual orgasm from somepony else that I'd forgot how it felt, to be honest. Sure, clopping was one thing, but everypony knows it's... just not the same. So what other smart choice could I make than just taking the opportunity?

My professional attitude was blocked off. The satisfaction had taken control of my thoughts and actions, leading me into selfish thoughts that weren't allowed in my area of work. My hindlegs crossed as much as they could behind Spike's neck, squeezed tighter and tighter for each passing second of moist nectar pouring from my stuffed hole. I pressed him into my crotch using all my might. I twisted and turned, jerked and struggled to break free from the annoying burst building up inside my body.

The tongue moved like crazy inside me. It bumped into every corner of my defiled sanctuary, forcing out the wet love-juice I couldn't help extracting. "Yes, Spike! Yes, yes, yes, ooohh, fuck my inside with your tongue! So good... hahh.. so good... Oh sweet b-bucking Celestia!".

In the end, I covered my muzzle using my fore hooves, cried out a lengthy moan, and trembled until the first squirts of my orgasm rode out from me. Spike screamed something incoherent from between my thighs, apparently frightened for his life when his face suddenly got covered in female cum. My forelegs fell limp to the bed as I gasped out with my eyes wide open. Spike could finally breathe too once my hindlegs lost their strength. His tongue rippled out from me, forcing out a last moan from my side as I suddenly was empty again. He sat back, gasping with his hand over his chest. His face was covered in my cum, dripping sticky nectar from the depths of my prostitute marehood.

"Oh no, I'm... hah... I'm... hah, so sorry... Spike, I just..." I had time to say until the little dragon cut me off. He had gathered some of the cum in his claws and tasted it, widening his eyes while licking his lips.

"That was... amazing. No, it's... delicious!" he exclaimed. His tongue shot out again, only wrapping his scaly hand this time into mummification. While I grimaced in disgust, for some reason not realizing until now that this unnatural length had been inside me, Spike rolled back his tongue with all the stickiness inside his mouth, enjoying the taste like it was some sort of candy. He spent many seconds just lapping up the rest of my orgasm from his face, not that I wanted to know what was going on inside his mouth. What I however had come to understand was that he obviously didn't pay any mind to that I just nearly strangled him with my legs. Seriously, it's so easy if you just have had the chance to try. But of course not every mare has experienced getting her thighs spread by a violent stallion trying to pay you in rape bits...

He was only given another set of seconds before I decided to move on. So far this little dragon had showed more potential than I expected. Or to be honest more potential of not eating me like a mindless monster. I never mentioned any of my prejudices, afraid of unnerving him before we really went down to business. I ran a hoof through my mane and sat up. "That was wonderful, Spike" I complimented and wrapped my forelegs around him, planting a passionate kiss over his closed mouth. For a moment I thought he was rejecting me, that was until I realized he was frozen once again.

Ignoring the fact I practically could have kissed a doll, my tongue tried to force itself past his lips. They were unexpectedly dry, minding how much soak they just went through, but nevertheless I did my best to further this foal-rated smooching. He soon opened up, letting me inside his... strangely warm mouth. The real shocker had to be meeting his tongue, though. Suddenly I was met by a vigorous organ slithering beneath my tongue, tickling with its split tip so intensively that I nearly lost control.

My right fore hoof traveled down his body, caressing his scaly body until I reached down to what I presumed would be his crotch. I couldn't imagine what it looked like. But it had to be hu-

"Mfghh!" he moaned once my hoof touched his erection. I opened my eyes, discovering his astonishingly pleased expression. And just like that, I couldn't hide my disappointment.

I leaned away from the kiss, merely escaping his swirling tongue as my eyes fell down on his... shall we say, pride? He saw my indifferent face and looked down, understanding my hoof was pressing the tip of his hard appendage. I swear to Celestia, if he says 'it's small but has vigor' I'm going to...

"S-sorry. I'm not... b-bigger than that... yet" he apologized and turned his head away from me. I actually appreciated that. He was honest and actually had brain enough to understand his tool wasn't exactly made for pleasing others. He had explained on the way he was just a baby dragon even though he was so mentally well-developed. I couldn't harass him. All I could do was hope for his sake that he grows a real mastodon during the next couple of centuries, I suppose. Until then I had no other choice but to put on my old mask again, playing like it was actually okay.

But it wasn't! Everypony knows size DOES matters. And all of those who says 'it is all about technique' are unaware that they are experiencing fake orgasms or aren't stallion enough to tell the truth. In these cases, all you can do is being honest. Forgiving isn't necessary, not everypony can be hung like a stud.

"Aww, don't be modest. This is a really nice size!".

Being a whorse, honesty isn't necessary either...

"R-really?" he asked, already showing signs of his self-esteem returning. I nodded with a smile on my lips and played forward in order to not get busted by my own words. "Oh yes, Rarity won't be disappointed. Now, let's practice on your debut with her...".

We went through the basics, skipping the usual routine of coming in for a chat and slowly evoking the words. I wasn't trained to be a shrink nor a relationship counselor, and especially not a life coach either. If there was something I could teach, it was sexual things, with me as the guinea pig. If I had understood this Rarity correct, she was an up-tight little bitch who whipped anypony she didn't approve of as fabulous. In other words, she just needed a good old cock in that up-tight ass. Teaching a dragon to be a stud? Yeah, that's quite another thing.

"Okay... here I go" Spike said hesitantly, still lacking some self-confidence to go through. This was going to be his test. Me, being his teacher for the moment, had taken the freedom of being Rarity during this session. No colors, no fixing my mane, just all pretend. "Go for it, Spike!" I said with my back turned to him, taking the last moment to get into character.

Spike walked up to me, gulping loudly before taking the first step. "Hi, Rarity" he said, cuing me to continue. "Oh, hello, Spike darling" I replied, using my best imitation of a snobby pony with so-called 'class'.

"Wow... you sounded a lot like Ra-" he said until I cut him off mid sentence by glaring for a split second. He shook his head and went back into what he was supposed to do. "Uhm... I was just wondering something".

He raised an eyebrow above the cheeky smile. Finally he looked self-confident.

"Oh? What's that?".

He scratched his chest a few times and blew on his tiny claws, maintaining the aura. "How long was it since you... got laid?".

I gasped according to my character. "Spike! What kind of question is that?! I am a lady, such thing-".

"Then what's that scent I'm feeling from you? Sure as hay ain't perfume" he went on, actually doing a brilliant job with his role. Unimpressed and seemingly indifferent to who he talked to. I pressed my hooves to my cheeks and pretended to blush, playing embarrassed with a falling mask.

What's this all about, you may ask? I'm a mare, and the scent of a mare during her estrous is so easy to recognize you'd think it's your own. You can get a unique scent if your daily diet consist of, for example, lots and lots of fruit. But in general it's all the same: the smell of cunt. I had felt lots of scents on my way here so odds are that Rarity is carrying one of them. Be as induced in perfume as you like, there is no escape from the musk, miss up-tight.

"No... no, it's just... err, my antiperspirant! Smells lovely, don't you think" I said in a stylish pose with a hoof over the forehead and a pouting chest.

"Cut the bull-crap, Rarity. I'm here to help you with that pesky period of yours" Spike said and approached me further with a hand on my foreleg. He pulled it up and down in a smooth motion, bringing up my next line. "Ah! Spike, what are you-".

"Ssh... it's gonna be alright, Rarity" he furthered and grabbed my muzzle with his vacant hand. He brought us closer in a flash, forcing me to connect with him. I let out a muffled groan to play out the small amount of resistance a mare in her estrous can do. Then, 'Rarity' was hooked. I greeted his tongue with my own and relaxed my legs for him. In the next second, he pushed me back on the floor, forcing me to land on my back and get rolled over by him.

"Oh, Spike, you're so forward..." I said weakly as he pushed aside my tail, adjusting my behind to lay straight up for him. He wasn't very tall so I had to lay down on my stomach for him.

"This is a serious problem, Rarity. You can't be left like this. Allow me to help you out".

"Oh, yes! By Celestia, yes! Fuck me hard, Spike! Fuck my scent away and fill me with your dragon seed!" I demanded desperately, continuing with the hoof over my forehead.

He laid a hand on my left half, spreading it from the other one so he could press inside his... might... inside me. He gasped as the head went past my labia. The sheer ecstasy of seeing his dick disappearing inside me must have been a blessing from Celestia's heaven. And once the feeling of my inner muscles squeezing his member played out, he sank his claws into both my halves. He pushed inside me, deeper and deeper until his pelvis met my ass. He was balls deep now.

And I hardly felt anything...

"Aahh! Oh my! Oh my, Spike! It's sooo... nice! Do it again! Fuck me again! Pull out and mate with me!" I screamed out in a faked ecstasy. He was quick to obey and started doing his thing, or at least that's what I thought he was. His pelvis hit my behind constantly, so it had to be him fucking me as hard as he could. The moans were in time with each thrust, so he can't have suspected me for faking any of it.

It just took a few seconds before he gasped uncontrollably, gritting his teeth and screaming out Rarity's name. Just what I expected from a virgin...

Aside from that unmistakeable feeling of getting filled to the brim. I opened my eyes wide in surprise. That was indeed a healthy dose rushing from his cock inside me. The spraying feeling of sperm drenching your inner walls, impregnating you, blessing you. Yeah, I was glad I hadn't lost that feeling at least. Right when I was going to fake my orgasm, I could have sworn Spike was still ramming me. And right I was. The little thing was still humping my back like a beast. His claws sank deep into my coat, nearly penetrating my skin. It felt awkwardly nice, to be honest. And this context, having sex with an actual dragon. It helped the mentality a whole lot. In fact... I enjoyed this.

Right when I came to that insight, Spike groaned loudly as another of his injections filled me with precious sperm. My entire wide-spread cavern got filled like a glass, literally. He dragged his pointy fingers all over my backside, eventually scratching it seriously due to his lack of control. But it felt nice! Gosh, this filled and it wouldn't stop. He continued, shot inside me without any pause until the third and even fourth load gushed inside me.

"Ooh, buck!" I screamed as the sticky substance finally leaked out from me. Spike thrust inside me one last time and then fell limp to the floor. He gasped like he was dying, but according to his smile it was a good moment to die.

I got up on my legs, moving carefully to not spill anything. Only mares knew how it felt, being this tanked with semen, so filled you could feel it lap inside you. I was assured not many mares had experienced getting their back covered in red gashes, however...

* * *

I left the library with a mildly sad frown. Spike had told me I couldn't stay for the night since his friend, some Twilight Sparkle, was also living here. He had planned this in all secrecy and this day was one of the few his friends wasn't in the library. He was however thankful for everything and promised he was going to do exactly as we had gone through.

As I heard the library door closing and the late afternoon sun struck me, I thought of Spike's chances on his little crush. If she truly was in heat, it would work without a doubt. If not, an assault of that caliber would only cost him a few years in the dungeon...

And that wrapped up today's business. It took longer than I anticipated, but I had already decided to not take any other clients today. Today was Friday. And that meant I had a very special customer waiting for me over at The Keg. It wasn't far from the town hall square, just around the corner and inside the deeper district. A little hoof step closer, and I could tilt my head up to see the sign beneath the setting sun. A beautifully carved sign saying what many ponies wanted to hear after a long day of work. That was The Keg.

I walked inside to let the warm breezes of alcohol strike me senseless. The thick air was enough to intoxicate a newcomer to alcohol. Lightweights had to get their booze from other places, such as Sweet Apple Acres or any of the imported shit from Manehattan. I remember those idiots, Flim and Flam I think they were called. After failing their takeover of the cider business, they sank so low as to try smuggling cider with way too much ethanol in it from some shady business at the outskirts of Fillydelphia. They were promised a huge cut of the profit made from it. They ended up two years in the dungeon.

Believe me, this job gives you a lot of information about everything as long as you keep an ear peeled.

I made my way through the boozers, the workers, the drunks, the bruisers, the weaklings, and finally the most annoying group of them all – the charmers. However, they only had one member. She was waiting for me over at the bar. The plum colored coat and the mane with a shade of mulberry revealed who she was. However, I didn't recognize her until she grabbed the tanker of beverage and downed it in one sweep. The stallions didn't get too close to her. They knew this mare was in a completely different league compared to them. She was the one who beat down males like they were foals even though she wasn't a body builder, that bitch you heard about from the scumbags who claimed they had fucked her. They didn't know who they talked about.

I got up to the lone mare on her bar stool, sneaked a glance at each side before taking the seat next to her. My flank ached a little from the gashes, but if I whimpered every time that had happened, It's be an orchestra.

The scent of booze was stronger here, clearly the deed of this pony I was about to poke on the shoulder. Her head was was low like the depression from the slums had hit her.

"Hi, beauty punch" I said, waiting for the suspicious glance from her. Nah, she didn't give me that look. Instead I received the warmest smile and most welcoming embrace I knew of – Berry Punch's embrace. I laid my forelegs around her too, doing my best to not sneeze due to the thick mane tickling my snout. I'd had enough tickling sensations for today. "Orchid! I thought you wouldn't make it" she said in a cheerful tone as her forelegs strangled me for a second. It was okay, as long as it was her limbs.

"Now why would I reject my number one patron? Of course I'll be here for you" I replied happily, enjoying the moment of complete honesty from my heart.

The hug ended slowly, giving Berry Punch enough time to literally get the feel of me before letting go entirely. Without my notice, the bartender came up to me. A nice, handsome earth pony stallion who I couldn't understand why he was single. "Hello, Orchid. The usual?" he asked, knowing I was another patron to his bar. A nod, and he was off getting the Jagermarester and Red Buffalo for me.

"So did you thought of my proposal?" Berry asked, sounding awfully cheery again. I liked seeing her happy, but not when it came to that question out of all. I already knew the outcome...

I sighed and turned to the counter. "Yes, Beauty... and I'm sorry, but-".

"But what?" she asked as her tone changed into a more frustrated one. Here we go again with her talking about it for the rest of the evening. "I'm offering you a home, Orchid. A real home, not a dirty makeshift bed. Do you really have to stay on the streets when you know it's slowly killing you?".

Same old argument, but with a little twist to the words. I knew how to counter them perfectly.

"Does your sister approve of it?" I asked bluntly, instantly responded with a silent mare trying to find words. Her shifting look down the the corner of her eyes told the truth. "Thought so. I'm not very glad about her either, minding that last time we met".

That time being me running from the guards after getting a broom shoved up my ass. No, really. It was more painful than you can imagine.

"Cheerilee can be a...".

"Real bitch?".

We both stared silently at each other until Berry blinked. "I was going to say hoof-full, but yeah... I suppose you're right" she ended and turned to the counter too. She couldn't do much about her big sister. She had forbidden Berry to ever meet me again, so this was in all secrecy. If Cheeri would find out about us meeting so often, she'd probably kill me. Couldn't really blame her, now. What kind of Sister doesn't want her beloved sibling to stay away from dirty things like a whorse.

For the rest of the evening we talked about everything. How life had turned out as it was, the mystery about it, facts, myths and ridiculous opinions about nothing at all. Like a roller coaster of blabbering, we drank out poisons and thanked each other for being there.

She was my... lover, so to say. Every now and then she paid me my fee to join her in a motel room where we literally just slept for the night. Don't know if that classes as a lover, but I appreciated all of it, every little bit of it. I accepted her as my patron and friend, but lover? I don't know, I just sighed at myself every time I thought about it. I couldn't have a lover, not with this job. And what about a lover? It just sounded so wrong in my ears.

In the end, when Luna's night stood high, we parted. I didn't ask for anything, the kiss on my cheek was for free, just like mine was on her cheek. She waved me good-bye, only leaving behind the wish that I'd keep consider her offering. It was nice, really nice...

But I didn't have anything on her. Our lives were too different. She had a regular and legal job, I was standing in every corner trying to sell my ass to the first payer. She was a wonderful mare who deserved the best, just a mare who had the bad luck of falling in love with a...

Whorse.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

A whole piece of shit late, I know. Meh, I could likewise say this is just going to update every third week or something. BUT HAY NO! You guys deserve to get what you want for following me and my story, so I'll do my best to do what I do best: write bout made-up ponies having gruesome sex with each other and possibly raping small foals (what the...) and maybe even spice it up with some... what, more sex? Yeah, you know the drill.

So it seemed that Spike was a clear favorite this time. This was actually my first time involving him in a clop scene. Felt weird I tell ya. The next one?

**YOU DECIDE! WHO IS ORCHID GOING TO SELL HERSELF TO NEXT?**

Brohoof on ya all!


	3. Customer: Applejack and Big Macintosh

**Customers of the day: Applejack and Big Macintosh**

In life, there are lots of things you need to swallow before you can claim living it to its full content. Doesn't matter if its something so intangible as irony or something so sticky like a male's load of cum. Right then, under the soothing afternoon sun, I was given the later one.

"Oh, suck it down, bitch!".

He had been thrusting my head against this dumpster for a few minutes now. The ache in the back of my head was slightly relieving minding the worthless size I was forced to take inside my mouth. Sitting down on your haunches is nothing out of the ordinary for a regular pony, but for somepony like me it's whole different league. You have to be prepared for ending up on your ass and smash your back into whatever is harder than the thing in your throat.

The demand from this customer was that I'd keep my fore hooves behind my back, pretending that I was getting raped without the strength or courage to struggle and scream for help.

It was alright. Just another case of issues in which my customer either has a grudge against his mother or his big sister. Thoughts surrounding revenge and perversions within thin limits were his tools, thus also his reason to look me up and pay me a number just to get some sexual frustration out of his system. It was rude and unnecessary to ask which one of them he was thinking about, so...

"Bucking... hah... bitching sister. I mean, err...!".

And there we have it.

I swallowed the few drops of cum on my tongue, gulping loudly to pretend it was a huge load he had given me. It always helped their self-esteem doing that, making up they have managed to please and/or satisfy a professional who is fed cocks like an infant with a feeding bottle on a daily basis. Okay, maybe not with a feeding bottle, but still, the point is the art of lying.

"That was some sweet sugar, honey" I said seductively and licked my lips, glancing at him like I wanted more. He was panting, still stroking his cock in front of me while holding his balance on the hindlegs thanks to the foreleg pressed to the dumpster. I could see in his eyes he actually didn't want more. The selfish instinct had taken over, that basic ability forcing them to get sleepy and suddenly not being able to keep their promises. The bucking promises of continuing after cumming the first time. Yeah, it's sooo easy saying it while riding a mare, high on ecstasy of getting your cock massaged, plunging your stallionhood inside a slutty hole who simply worships the grand design of the male appendage!

Please...

Before he had the time and energy to tell me he was done, I got up on my legs and wiped my mouth. The game was over and I was about to make my leave with the little bag of bits next to the dumpster. He had been generous enough to pay me a little overprice to make sure I didn't tell anypony about this. Twenty extra bits, just as he promised. I clenched the tiny strains between my teeth and started walking. That was, of course, until my little client suddenly had something he wanted to say.

"W-wait!" He stuttered, still leaning on the dumpster. I felt kind enough to look over my shoulder while walking. I felt kind, not generous, mind you. "It... it was... good, right?".

I glanced down at his exposed crotch, laughing loudly on the inside while rolling over and suddenly losing control over my bladder in a pure outbreak of raging hilarity. No comedian could ever reach the level of a random trick like this one.

I nodded with a flirtatious wink at his genitals, letting him stand there, confused long enough so I finally could get out of here.

I exited the alley cautiously, keeping my eyes peeled for any guards around. The afternoon was still young, friendly towards the casual ponies making their way to whatever business they were attending today. I hid behind a trash can and spied from the top. Any white or black stallions in golden armor? Nope, looks all clear to m-

"Well, well, what do we have here, boys?".

My body froze to ice when that disgusting voice went through my ears. I shut my eyes in frustration and agony when the logic suddenly fell in front of me like a giant game of puzzle. I turned my head slowly, discovering immediately that it was nopony else than the one and only I asked a favor of just recently. sergeant Tenacity, accompanied by his two friends from last time. When the guards suddenly appear after you've taken care of a generous customer, you know it was all a trap from the start. The stallion I just had served came out from the alley, looking way out of character if his previous one was the truth. Sadly, he had that cocky smile on his lips when looking at me.

Tenacity laughed, attracting the attention from a few ponies passing by the street I was about to walk along. He didn't give a shit about that. If somepony would've stopped by, he'd probably tell them to buck off before he puts a warrant at their heads and wanted signs on their daughters. He didn't say a thing after the heartily gesture, but I knew what he wanted.

"The bag, miss Orchid" he demanded gently, extending a fore hoof towards me.

Once the guards got their hooves on you with a fake customer working for them, there is really only one thing you can do, I thought to myself while coldly hoofing over the little sack. Cooperate and do whatever the buck they tell you to do.

Tenacity smiled like the subtle angle of satisfaction had possessed him, not that I know how I could come up with that image, but that was my interpretation. His magic grasped the little bag and held it in front of him while he continued using it to rustle up a few bits into another small bag he'd brought with him. Tenacity tossed the half-full bag at my faux pas customer and told him to get lost asap before he'd change his mind. He smiled happily at the little bag and didn't hesitate to leave with it. That was, of course, until he suddenly had something he wanted to tell me.

"It WAS good, right?".

I snorted like I was going to burst out in laughter.

"I've fucked virgins who're better than you...".

The stallion's smile flinched in the background of Tenacity's laugh. He then hurried away with the bag, mumbling something incoherent on the way.

"Ha ha ha ha! Haven't lost that bitching attitude yet, huh? Nice seeing you again, miss Orchid. Finding you was a little trickier than I thought".

"What do you mean... 'officer'?" I replied annoyingly, making fun out of his title in order to get some steam out of my system so I wouldn't get the jumps and try run away. That is never the right solution. Tenacity chuckled as he tossed the bag of bits over his shoulder, letting his friends do the hard work of catching it.

"Now there, miss Orchid. Have I insulted you or something? I was just giving you compliments for being such a competent cock-fucker. My friends back here waited for you last night over at your shitty corner, but you never came" he explained and smiled even wider. "But perhaps you did that somewhere else..." he then finished with another chuckle, giving me the perfect opportunity to roll my eyes.

It would be an obvious mistake staying at the same place for too long. Every whorse who've managed to survive for more than a month knows that. Sure, the place where I had my makeshift bed and the to-do list where in the old alley I usually slept in, but I had many other locations I sometimes found myself at night. If I was lucky, a customer would let me sleep over at his place, otherwise I'd use some of my earned bits to check in at the local Ponyville motel. But If I was REALLY lucky... Berry Punch would purchase me for the night and let me sleep in her comfortable bed. Colt, I loved that bed...

While I lost my train of thoughts, Tenacity was growing impatient in his own way. That was by taking a step towards the alley I just came from and tilt his head. I understood he wanted me to follow. Done and done, I reluctantly walked after him, glancing behind me to see the two other guards block the exit, probably pretending they were just patrolling while their friend got me all by himself. We walked up to the container again, Tenacity getting up on his hindlegs so he could lean his back against it.

"Now, when we finally have some priva-".

"What do you want now, sergeant Tenacity?" I cut him off without hesitation, making it clear I was a little more than annoyed by his interruption. He froze in silence, looking awfully unimpressed. He continued and pretending he didn't hear that, giving me a second chance. "Now when we have some privacy, I was wishing to lighten my heart by telling you this...".

He paused and crossed his forelegs over the chest, entering his business-side. The side in which he stopped playing around and pretending to be a nice stallion who is loyal to his wife and obeys the law without any black dealings behind Celestia's back.

"I've been thinking about the favor you asked of me... and sure, I can help you. But the thing is, it's not really that simple, what you're asking of me. I run the risk of ending up on Celestia's bad side if she'd finds out I'm helping a prostitute...".

I already saw where he was going with this... just like the last time. Thus, I sighed.

"Alright, what do you want this ti-" I said without finishing that sentence. Tenacity didn't appreciate my bad habit of cutting ponies of mid-sentence, so that was probably the reason for why he stepped forward and slapped me across the cheek. There was enough power in that hoof to send me down like a bag of apples.

The world went fast for that split-second I fell. New perspectives rushed through my brain while the violent pony yanked my mane from behind. Pain hissed inside me.

"You know, miss Orchid..." he whispered just an inch away from my ear. "... I'm a hard working stallion, doing my best to serve the community. Twenty of me, and Ponyville would be okay. Now, let me finish my sentences so I can call the day off and go home fuck my wife" he exclaimed through his teeth, muffling the angry voice. I caught his hint and nodded rapidly. He let go of my mane and stepped back to the container.

I got up on my hooves slowly, begging for the future of my career that my face was okay. Not many ponies likes to buy a broken fuck-toy, after all.

"What I'm trying to say is that you can trust me, miss Orchid, but I need some insurance in case things would go south. Since you want things put bluntly: I need bits. Not all the bits in the world, but a nice reserve to keep me on my hooves for a while in case of, you know?".

That was actually bad. Couldn't he just get a few rounds on the house? "What sum are we talking?" I asked, panting lightly after that mean slap to my muzzle. Tenacity looked in the upper corner of his eyes, cooking up a neat sum in his head.

"I'd say... three thousand. Yeah, three thousand bits sounds right".

"What?!" I exclaimed back. My head was instantly filled with the facts and cons about having such a large debt to pay. We were talking stealing hay and drink from the public lake like some homeless pony.

Think about it, I earn one hundred and fifty bits per customer. I have an average of three clients per day (to keep my health and sanity in place), with at best one tipper a day. That's an average of four hundred and fifty bits per day. I need all of those for food, hygiene, hospital bills and... yeah, the drink with Berry Punch every now and then. But even without that, I hardly have any bits left after having all my expenses paid. I had to calm down and rethink.

"You can't seriously ask for three thousand bits. That's gonna take me at least three weeks to earn and how am I supposed to live withou-".

"Now, miss Orchid..." he said with a light chuckle and got down on all four again. "You were the one who asked for my help".

"But that is ridiculous! Didn't I...".

"Now listen up, tramp!" he exclaimed angrily, stepping up to me so our muzzles where just an inch away from each other. The stench of his breath hit me a bit too hard, rendering me useless to talk back. He had that look I've seen before, the one in which he is ready to bring out the cuffs and beat me down before claiming I resisted arrest and receiving a bonus in his paycheck for not giving me special treatment during arrest. If reality and I were in this dark alley, and I had a baseball bat in my hooves...

"I don't give a stinking shit about your little problems, alright? All I care about is that I haven't made a deal with SOMEPONY who can't stay true to her word! If you want me to hold my end of the bargain, so must you. Now you shut up and make sure the next time we meet, you have the bits! Got it?".

Crystal, I would have said if the sum was like, two thousand bits lower or so. I could easily have gotten away with that using just a few minor cutbacks. But now, with my estrous about to kick in soon, this was going to be a ride through pony-hell for me.

I nodded.

"Good. Glad we know where we have each other... even though you have some problems knowing your place" he said and walked past me. "I'll be back in a week or so".

It didn't take me long to react. I flashed my eyes wide-open and turned after him, sadly realizing my lack of courage to talk back. The words didn't find their way out of my mouth. What was I supposed to say? He had already made it clear what the deal was, proving that he really had graduated from the school of expertly trained bastards. And just like the heat in a stormy winter, he was gone without a trace.

Now I had one week to gather bits for nearly a month...

* * *

There are several ways to try solve your problems. One of them is to charge head first into them, using any means necessary. Another one is to curl into a furry ball and cry, hoping somepony will discover you and sympathize so the pain can subside. Then there is my way, the only one I knew off:

Selling my ass like always. Money can't buy true friendship or love, but it sure as hay can buy everything else. If Tenacity wanted bits, there really was nothing else I could do than collect it through my open body. This was an emergency situation, however, and that meant I had to be more serious than ever. The service needs to be top notch quality, the mood set to happy and horny, the flank a bit shaky, and the payment always before the service. In other words, I had to get back to business at once, starting off with the second name on my to-do list.

Or should I say names?

It might not be as frequent as single customers, but I've already sold my services to a number of ponies who wanted three-ways and orgies and stuff. There was this once two stallions paid me to hide in their closet while they went to pick up their friend. After ten minutes, they came back with him and gave me the signal to come out and do my thing. His forelegs were tied and his eyes were blindfolded. At first I thought this was some sort of sexy present, minding he happily welcomed my blowjob. Sadly, it wasn't. The poor thing's 'friends' were actually bullies who wanted to make fun out of him for being a colt-cuddler, promising it was a stallion they had brought him. When he found out I was a mare, he cried and begged for them to untie him. I did it, left behind the bits and blacklisted the two stallions... shortly before sending the local guards an anonymous tip about them buying a prostitute.

That was only once, however. Then there has been couples who wanted to spice up their relationships with a three-way, senior students who wanted a dancer for their graduation party, and honest to Celestia... somepony who just held a camera while they had sex. Weird? Maybe, but I never judge.

This time I was wanted by Applejack and Big Macintosh. Both names were signed after each other and the address right beneath it. It sounded like a nice couple, minding both names were related to apples and they lived at the famous farm. I had seen them a few times when in town selling apples. They looked like a perfect match, even having apples as cutie-marks. I wondered how many couples ever find that much of a matching life-style and interest like these two had. I was really intrigued to meet them.

Not for real, of course...

The Sweet Apple Acres was a place everypony in Ponyville knew of. It was cherished for its delicious apples as well as the quality cider. The big, red barn was highly visible already when I still walked the path to the farm, but I was somehow turning my head to the big fields of plowed land. I wondered how many ponies lived here for another second until a cute little voice suddenly appeared from nowhere. I had only reached the entrance to the farm.

"Howdy there!" a small foal in the coat of yellow greeted me. She had mysteriously managed to land in front of me without getting noticed. Sneaky, I thought to myself. Sneaky and cute, especially with that rosette on her reddish mane. I greeted her back, making sure I kept as much information about me to myself.

This one was way too young knowing what I was.

"Ah'm Apple Bloom!" she introduced herself with a thick accent. It was adorable! Like a redneck, but still coherent. "Ah haven't seen ya before, are ya new?".

"Heh... maybe" I answered weakly. I wasn't used to deal with foals, they can be a hoof-full and more curious than what is good for them. This one was a perfect example of what I meant.

"Wow... that's one strange cutie-mark. Oh, wait... eew, did somepony kiss ya there?" she furthered, sounding more disgusted than curious when thinking of the possibilities. "Wait, s'that your special talent? Kissi-".

"Ahem! Where's your parents?!" I interrupted her while it still wasn't too late. Seriously, this kid was just like I imagined the most of her age to be like. I maintained my mask, only breaking a small bead of sweat due to the sun and – oh, who was I trying to kid here, this foal was going to give me a nervous breakdown soon

Suddenly, the little foal blinked a few times, changing her recently happy mood into a canvas of depression. What was that supposed to mean? Wasn't this Applejack and Big Macintosh's daughter or something? She scratched her hoof on the ground and looked into the corner of her eyes. Did I just...?

"Apple Bloom! What are ya'll doing?" a more mature pony called from the door of the house. Her accent was equally thick and thus caught my attention like a fish on hook. We met eyes from afar, and her eyes widened. "Apple Bloom! Git over here, now!".

The filly only turned her head and obeyed, making a run up to the orange mare wearing a stetson like some cowpony. Talk about truly getting into the spirit of farmers, here. Soon the filly was gone inside the house with the elder pony's watchful eyes following her. The door was closed behind her and she walked towards me, bringing the good old aura of reluctance and paranoia of getting discovered by somepony. Yup, this sure was my customer alright.

"Err, howdy there. Sorry if mah sis' interrupted ya'll" she greeted the same way as the young one. I nodded but secretly took my chance to look at this fine mare. She was well-trained, that's for sure. Freckles ruins the complexion for most ponies, but this one wore them like the prettiest make-up. Her green eyes spoke of a clear well filled with honesty, a rare treat I personally could speak out of experience. Question was, exactly how deep was it?

"I suppose you're miss Applejack?" I played on cool.

"Oh, shucks. No need ta be all tha' mannered roun' here, miss... uhm..." she played on a little less cool and waved her hoof to get some introduction from my side.

"Orchid. Name is Orchid".

She widened her eyes like I just had said I was a murderer out to take her life. She turned her head in every direction, acting more paranoid than most customer's I've ever had. Didn't take long until she told me to follow her without an explanation. That was okay, just another daily thing in my life. It has it pros and cons doing it in a different place; you have less to worry about somepony finding you in a place the customer's friends and relatives don't know about, and it can also be used as a place where you go to dump a loose end... like a prostitute who you fear can't keep her mouth shut.

Luckily for me, we were just going to the barn. Unless that was the very place they did dump all loose ends. We've all heard stories about crazy farmers and their secret massacres, raping orgies and countless generations of inbreed, but once again, who am I to judge? I'm just a bucking whorse.

Applejack didn't enter the barn, instead she told me she'd be right back with the other 'participant', as she obviously preferred to call it. She disappeared and I made myself comfortable in a pile of hay, relaxing a bit and checking out the place. This barn looked nicely built, like it had been standing her for just a little while. Nicely lit thanks to the windows and really airy with all that space above me. After that quick observation, my thoughts ended up on the bits instead. I sure hoped these farmers had the fee for my work.

It wasn't fun thinking about bits, especially not when it was needed to solve additional problems outside the daily needs. Meant for the everyday spending, sure. The sheer greed of a corrupt guard, buck no. Yet here I was, doubting my customers even though they surely must have bits. I mean, selling so much cider they run out of it before everypony can get some, only vendor of apples, a big name with lots of story behind it, come on... there must be more than enough to pay for little me.

Heh, little me. Just being here, winking seductively with my hooves beneath my chin, just lying here like the princess of sweet hay, ready to have my virginity deflowered on the itty bitty pedestal of my high noon in prettiness and...

"Hello? Ya still in here?".

I flew up from the pile of hay, nearly lost in the strange thoughts I always wanted to indulge myself in but never had time to. That's another story.

"Yeah, I'm right..." I called back and brushed off the hay from my mane. Applejack was back, walking inside the barn with another pony tightly behind her.

I widened my eyes in awe.

"This here is Big Macintosh" she introduced with a foreleg pointing at him. She talked about the large hunk of a stallion who always had dozens of eyes glued at him from the dark alleys. That stallion with his short mane and tail, the perfectly shaped muscles, the absolutely most natural form of handsomeness, the gentle-colt many more mares thought of when clopping, that one and only stud I only knew the looks of but never heard his name. Big Macintosh was him?

Even though my mouth was silent as the grave and my muzzle untouched, my inner self cried like an excited school-filly about to burst in happiness.

"N-nice to meet you" I said on the edge of trembling.

"Eeyup" he replied smilingly, sending ripples of warm shivers up my spine as his deep voice massaged my ears. I wanted to chew my lips so hard they'd bleed, but I had to mind the mare standing next to him. Not that professional to drool over your customer's husband/coltfriend, really. In the meantime, Applejack had come up with an ice-breaker for all of us.

"So, err... Orchid. Ah suppose ya'll know why ya'r here?" she asked, not going on the smoothest path, but it had to do for now. After all, I was about to get laid with the single-most wanted stallion in all of Ponyville. My rivaling colleagues could shove something hard up their cunts, I was for once getting lucky for real with a customer. Now I really had to play my cards right. Couldn't screw up an opportunity of this caliber, not with this hunk on the hook...

Oh, and this, err... very handsome mare too, yeah... yeah, let me just lick my lips and warm up my marehood for this stallion first.

"Heh, well, I see a couple who wants some 'escort help' here. I can guarantee one hundred percent satisfaction, including absolute discretion about everything that happens" I went on thanks to my automated personality in the business sector of my life. If it weren't for the circumstance, I would have given them a little discount.

Moments like this I fear there's a catch. Maybe they just want me to sit aside idly and watch them masturbate, or tell them a dirty story where I come from a damaged family. Yes, ponies like that for some reason.

"Y-yeah... tha's... really good ta hear. So... uhm, ya don't have any... problems with this?" Applejack went on and asked, sounding a little relieved alongside ashamed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I have any problems with a regular couple? So what if you're farmers, s'not like you're siblings, right? Ha ha ha..." I laughed, trying to break the ice further.

They scratched their necks in embarrassment, smiling with the most useless poker-faces.

"Ha ha ha ha – Oh Celestia, you're siblings, aren't yo-".

I couldn't end the shocked question since the orange mare had jumped at me to cover my mouth, hushing loudly like her life depended on my silence. I was already quiet, however kind of confused since this was once again a new thing for me. The apple family? Incest? For real? Bic Macintosh? His sister Applejack? Fucking each other? Paying a whorse to interact in sexual affairs with them?

I couldn't even begin to calculate the value of this information if the press found out about it. I had never even been close to these kind of thoughts... but this was simply shocking to know. The heir of the founders of Ponyville, keeping it in the family just like the rumors about farmers says.

"Yes..." she whispered as her hoof uncovered my mouth. "But ya must understan' we trust ya with this. Me n' mah brother can't be found out, or is all ovah fer us n' this farm. We'll pay ya'll good, ah swear. Double if ya'll promise ta forget any of this happened afterward".

I didn't think. In fact, I actually didn't. I didn't listen to much of what she said. The only things hovering before me was the fact that I, out of everypony, had been chosen to be the hunk of Ponyville's fuck toy together with his sister. Hardcore incest. So much taboo it would fill a register of crimes. Sinful lusts of your brother and sister's flesh. Wrongs written all over the whole thing. Disgraceful, shameful, disgusting siblings having sex in all its incest glory.

Where the buck do you sign up?!

* * *

Her mouth was warm and sweet, tasting like apples just like I predicted. It was strangely exciting, knowing the big stallion was sitting comfortably in a pile of hay just a few hooves away from us, watching me and his sister make out with our tongues deep inside each others mouths. As much as I wanted to think of him, my current task was to give his sister a good wrapping around the tongue.

Mares and Stallions aren't so different when it comes to kissing techniques. It was all about who you practiced it with and what they wanted. There are too many different needs and wills to generalize both sexes into corners of subjectivity. This mare for example, Applejack, uses a smooth style in which she invites me to be the dominant one. Her tongue lays obediently beneath mine as I slither it our wet dance. Fragrance decides much too, depending on what they have eaten or if they are smokers. This one was free from all forms of bad hygiene and constantly reminded me of the bittersweet taste in an apple.

I opened my eyes and opened my mouth wide, leading her to do the same as my tongue extends. Air moved freely between us while our tips flickered each other lustfully. I let out a warm pant just for the show, something Applejack apparently appreciated. The skin beneath her freckles heated up into red lines of excitement. So sweet and adorable I'd like to snap her between the eyes and quit faking it. But she was innocent, unable to lie about what she wanted. I even tried embracing her head and force our mouths together so my tongue could reach down to the roof of her mouth. She simply leaned back and wrapped me around the waist, moaning loudly with some desperate twitches in her hindlegs.

Big Mac's pleased sigh once again blessed my ears. I glanced at his comfortable position in the hay, catching a glimpse of what everypony swore was hiding between his hindlegs. I didn't have time enough to scan the entire length, all because of Applejack's needy fetlock around the back of my head. She pressed me back, for once forcing me to take her mouth even harder.

Professionals knows you have to put aside your own needs for the sake of the job. And sometimes I hated my profession...

But I shouldn't complain, really. Applejack was a neat mare and she didn't fake. The best change from this work is when you get to serve somepony who doesn't pretend to star in a porno. Thus, I returned by moving a forelegs down to her well-shaped flank, drawing circles over her red apples to stimulate her further. She twitched, jerked her legs and started massaging my back.

Her weight moved to the side, leading me down on my back in a soft thud to the barn floor. She was on top of me with her mouth sucking my lips. Her red lines were stronger than earlier, now commanding her to lay down so our bodies could make full contact. Her weight wasn't so bad, it gave a perfectly comfortable pressure over my stomach and chest, practically squeezing out the right amount of lust I wanted to give her. Her hindlegs crept up to my thighs and spread them further. At first I thought she was going to hump me, but I was luckier than that.

In the same moment, I heard the handsome stallion getting up from his comfortable rest and walking up to us. His red muzzle was hidden behind the head of his sister, but I knew he was going to do something now. The anticipation grew inside me just at the same time he mounted the orange mare. She let go of my mouth and panted gasped right into my face. In fact, that was what I did too.

The large cock squeezed in between us, reaching up to our stomachs in no time. Even though he wasn't inside me, I could feel all the inches just buzzing me awake even though I wasn't feeling sleepy at all. All that meat just grinding between us, sandwiched so we both could experience this impressive stud's pride.

I don't usually get so symbolic about these things, but when you have a dick of this size teasing you, there's no way I can hold back my feminine point of views...

He pulled out and shoved it back in gently. Just one slide was enough to show off just how much he would feel inside you. Mine and Applejack's labia were probably equally stimulated by the pressurizing, lengthy massage. Was he going to keep this up, or fuck us both silly? I couldn't tell by then, but Big Mac was no show off when it came to pleasing ladies. Soon he pulled out and stroke himself slowly, seeming like he waited for something. Suddenly, Applejack giggled and turned her head to her shoulder.

"Tha's alright, big brother... treat our guest first" she said and laid down her head over my shoulder. I have a clear view of the red stallion spitting out the straw from his mouth. I clenched my teeth in reflex after my previous (and few) experiences with well-hung males. And just like I predicted, not even my stretched marehood could take the size without a struggle. He panted once, then pushed further. I jerked my hindlegs and wrapped the other two around Applejack, trying to survive the first penetration without yelping. This was all about discipline. I could handle it, just as long as I dream away to the thrilling feeling of a large, well-bred cock filling me like a hoof in a sock.

Don't ask me why, but pretending I'm a sock getting stuffed with a hoof always helps me 'loosen up'.

Applejack's tongue moved to my ear. She licked it around the edges and let the warm breath from her mouth soak me. At that time, Big Mac finally felt my inner cave giving in. His fat size squeezed past my widened labia, stroke past my clitoris and enlarged me to the brim. Right then, it was impossible to hide the actual satisfaction rushing to my brain. I moaned shamelessly.

He obviously liked it. Because as soon as my lusty noise echoed inside the barn, he laid his forelegs over his sister's shoulders and thrust as deep as he could. Then pulled out to repeat the process. My cunt was now hugging the biggest pole of male I've ever had inside me, instinctively milking it so his warm sperm could liter my inside. Applejack leaned back and watched me together with her brother, grinning widely at the sight of me. I didn't think of her, not even a bit. And that was sad, to be honest.

As sweet as this felt... the image of intimate sex with true love and emotions is gone. I can't see sex as anything else than a job. Stallions aren't much more than I remember them as from all of my encounters through life, dirty and hungry beasts wishing for just a minute with a young cunt. The only difference between this and all other dicks I get to handle is the significant difference in size. Aside from that, it wasn't really that exciting. You'd think it's a pain living like this, but I'm actually kind of satisfied with this. I can always see what ponies hides behind their pretty masks. The reality doesn't hurt anymore like it did in my younger years.

"Mah brother ain't so bad, eh?" Applejack asked, smiling like she was the one riding Big Mac's cock right now. I didn't feel like answering with words at that moment, so I rolled my eyes back and tilted my head the same way, exposing my neck for the orange mare so she could sink her lips down to it. She was quick getting the point, thus licked a spot on the side before sucking up my patch of fur and skin. I'll admit Big Mac was a stud worthy the title. His stamina kept him moving for another couple of minutes without break. Slow but steady, he charged up more momentum in each thrust, rocking me and Applejack back and forth in a raising pace. My womb got slammed over and over, stuffed with so much of his mass that I could have sworn my inner sanctum was going to get permanent damages.

The pressure intensified by the second. I didn't have much left to give, aside from the desperate moans and hardening clench around Applejack's back, it was a losing game in which I inevitably would succumb to the washy sensation of an orgasm. The warmth spread so much in me I couldn't control it. Having my entire marehood stimulated like that in a restless assault sucked the energy out of me. Experienced or not, the size can do so much even to a cock-fucker like me. Only another second had been enough to push me over the edge, but then I suddenly couldn't feel any movements from Big Mac's side.

He was panting lightly and carried the expression meant to say something. A few beads of sweat fell over his forehead and chins, proving I had been quite the challenge myself. He was not the speaker, I learned, it was his sister who did it all. She let go of my spot on the neck, leaving behind the stinging pain of a sore spot. Oh colt, there was going to be a red mark there tomorrow.

"Well, I'd say, Orchid. You've bested me... what 'bout that" she said with small patterns of heat all over her body. She was warmer than before, heating up my nether. "Ain't my brother good enough for ya?".

I responded with a giggling snort, resting my head on the ground to catch my thoughts. "No... I just... hah... like to pro... hah...prolong it" I assured her with an insisting voice.

She narrowed her eyes in a playful way of being suspicious, licking her lips like she was hungry.

"Oh well... it's mah turn now" she said right before the hunk on top of her switched to his sister's hole. She opened her eyes wide, loosing her mental grip so her mouth opened wide. Her beautiful eyes rolled up as the first thrust made its way inside her. He went in far, actually going so deep I could feel his balls caressing my labia.

Without hesitation, he started rutting her harder than me. Shaking her rapidly as his large cock slithered past her inner walls and bumped into her womb. Her moaning was cute, even though I could hear this wasn't the first time she had taken a taste of his rich stallionhood. I took the opportunity to wrap my forelegs around her neck and force our mouths together. My tongue ventured inside her again, laying around wildly with her own oral organ while she focused desperately on breathing through her snout. The trembling thrusts from her brother was strangely entertaining, knowing she most likely needed all the air she could get from this ongoing assault to her tight cunt. Or perhaps it wasn't tight, what do I know?

She finally wrestled back my tongue, picking up the pace from where we left earlier. Her muffled moans heated up my mouth nicely, something I repaid by extending a hoof as far as I could towards her butt. The slap I gave her gave a little more than I expected, so to say.

"Mmfggh!" she groaned loudly inside my mouth as she came. Her hindlegs trembled violently as her drops of female cum poured over my nether. In that instant, I was once again caught off guard when Big Mac pulled out his dripping wet cock and shoved it inside me again. A flash of electricity jolted past me in surprise, and suddenly I was fucked equally hard like Applejack was.

I did lie about 'prolonging' things, because I knew that I only came when my body felt like it. A disadvantage when it comes to customer who just wants to watch a mare masturbate and cum all over the place. If I came, I came. I didn't have any trick aside from pretending I'm a sock, and that one wasn't helping me enough. The kind of physical treatment I was receiving now made the difference.

My point is that I was only seconds from coming. Applejack attacked me with everything she got and dug her hooves in beneath my head in a tight embrace. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth as much as possible. Her tongue plunged down my mouth, completely raping me like there was no tomorrow. Now it was my time to let out muffled moans and screams, ultimately loosing it. My brain shut down for the split-second it needed to restart and act. At the time when the large stallion rammed me like a jackhammer, I swore I was bleeding instead of cumming.

The soak squirted out from me, drenching Big Mac's pride in a gush of warm juice. You'd think he pull out then, right?

Oh, hay no. He kept charging my widened hole, ignoring the squishing cum soaking his thighs as he continued fucking me. My senses started to fade after the first seconds, then returned like nothing had happened. Applejack disconnected in a loud pop, letting the saliva we shared fly out from her mouth.

"Hey, Big Mac! What 'bout me?!" she yelled, demanding that she got some attention too.

He didn't say a word when pulling out from me. It took him less than a second to go back inside his sister, mating her instead. I looked at his face again, noticing his old, calm expression was replaced with a severe grimace radiating hunger and lust. He actually frightened me for a moment, but the sound of Applejack moaning like crazy again took me back to the feeling of security. My vacant hoof moved u to her blonde mane, stroking it carefully to show my appreciation over its beauty. I figured maybe I should take off the knot holding her mane together just so I could behold its glorified freedom.

I'll admit, I'm a sucker for long manes. I had always hoped I one day could sell myself to a stallion with a really long mane. Loose, natural, perhaps a dark shade, maybe...

My thoughts dissolved into ash when the large thing was back inside me. I had managed to dream away while the orange earth pony on top of me came. Her sweaty, warm head fell over my shoulder again, her smooth lips panting into my ear. I braced for another tour, somehow not able to predict how long this was going to take. He didn't seem to run out of energy any time soon, so playing along that it was nice was my next move. Or at least that was my plan...

Big Mac tried something I thought he already had done. But I hadn't thought about it until it actually happened. His balls had never slapped my butt. Now he plowed me deeper, realizing it was possible if he just continued struggling. I widened my eyes in both pain and pleasure, clenched my teeth so hard it nearly ached, then let out a hearty gasp of ecstasy. It was a little embarrassing. I felt like a foal who just had her first cock ever, enjoying it for real like I was about to fall in love with him. I couldn't stop think of it, just how wonderful it actually was! A ton of warmth and soak filled my entire body like the sock I thought off.

In my head,my body was widening to fit the giant hoof moving inside me. Suddenly it turned into a dick and shoved inside me. I giggled snorted, covering my crimson cheeks as the first orgasm just exploded from me. The cock moved in deeper, causing a bulb at the bottom of my stomach. It moved back and forth, constantly inflating me so I could see where it went. It fucked more than just my hole. It fucked me, all of me, entire me, so hard and deep it needed more space to fill me up with the flood of semen swelling the cock. My guts turned as well as my pleasure. Everything went literally south. It crammed until it hurt inside me.

Then it came inside me. The unnatural amount of semen pumped me gallon after gallon and flushed out from my overly widened cunt. And the sensation... that freaking sweet sensation...

My eyes opened wide as my crazy dream came to a disruptive end. Big Mac was inside his sister again, giving her the appropriate turn. She was barely conscious and could only communicate with weak whimpers and groans. I looked at Big Mac who seemed to be at the end of his road. His eyes were tightly shut, his teeth gritting hard, he obviously did everything in his might to not cum just yet.

A beam of enlightenment struck me like a spotlight. Playtime was over, no need to prolong this anymore. I instilled my tone made for submission, aiming it directly at Big Mac.

"Please, Big Macintosh! I want your cum, I want it all over my muzzle!" I cried, successfully waking up the nearly fainting mare over me. They both looked at me like this was the moment they had been waiting for, happily agreeing it was time. Applejack got off me and her brother pulled out instantly, waiting for us to get up in front of him.

We both sat back on our haunches, leaning down a little towards the massive cock so the owner of it could lean his fore hooves on our shoulders. My instinct brought out my hooves to the sticky mass, my fetlocks wrapped it nicely and I started jerking him off furiously. No need for half-measures with a slow start building up into a good pulling. No, it was my time to shine with my skills in dick-handling. If he was going to cum, it had to be in the hooves of a professional.

He grunted louder, turning his head in every direction just to hold on another second. I knew why he did that. No big mystery once you hear about it once.

In a sweet exhale from the depths of Big Mac's bass voice, he cringed in pleasure and let loose his load. A sticky rain of thick stallion sperm shot at our faces, covering us in the warm goo for him to behold and relish in. Applejack groaned in pleasure as her red freckles got their deserved salvo, her heated cheeks were stained with even warmer semen, and several drips gathered into a puddle on her tongue. The second line of sperm hit me directly in the mouth, filling me faster until the ray weakened and stained my chin. Once the main stream of male seed was over, we both leaned in smilingly and licked the large appendage clean from all our cunt juice, making sure to preserve every bit of what remained from Big Mac's afterglow.

Once I thought it was actually over, Applejack suddenly got up on her hindlegs and tilted my head up so my mouth was directly beneath hers. I wasn't slow to understand, but I was certainly surprised I was dealing with such a dirty mare. Cum swapping is something you most likely only see in a porno. It's actually kind of disgusting having another pony's saliva mixed with another pony's cum in your mouth. Not that this mare seemed to care, she was eager to spit her filthy fluids down into my mouth, and not that I disagreed; this was my job.

Thus, I opened my mouth wide and watched Applejack squeeze out between her lips the semen she had gathered, hitting my mouth correctly. A whole waterfall of the sticky juice fell into my mouth, nearly pouring over once she was done. I repaid the favor by getting up on my own hindlegs and hugging her around the waist, connecting our lips in a steamy kiss. She groaned in satisfaction as I filled her mouth with the now messier concoction of body fluids. Her tongue happily slopped it inside, she gulped the load down and tried to spill as little as possible. It was not easy for her, minding the flowing juices pouring from our mouths and down on our flat chests.

Once Applejack had swallowed all of it, we kept kissing for another set of seconds until Big Mac sat down back in his pile of hay. We joined him shortly on each side so he could lay a foreleg over our shoulders, we fondled his softening cock and switched sucking it when we felt like it, playing like it was a lollipop...

* * *

That moment when you have to say goodbye. Probably a bane to many, but for me just another sequence in business. Applejack and Big Macintosh were more than satisfied with my treatment and had come to an agreement that I was worth a little bonus. If you ask me it was more of a bribe when they gave me an additional hundred bits after the promised one hundred and fifty. A little savings they had from the annual sale of priced cider. I didn't complain, I needed the bits. The sad part about all of this was that I promised to forget any of this happened. When your customers say that, it means that was the last time you saw them in the hay bed... literally, in this case.

I was going to need a lot more than this, but it was a good start. At first I planned on being so horrible as to blackmail them for not ratting them out about this highly sensitive case of taboo. Low life, I know, but this was an emergency. If you do something so stupid as blackmailing somepony, you're asking to get put out of business as a whorse.

On my way back to Ponyville I had some time to think about it. I had been lucky to get bought by so nice ponies like them, but that was obviously not going to happen so often, if at all. I had to put up a plan, a budget, a new life standard... whatever it took to stay on sergeant Tenacity's good side. It hurt to obey his corrupt rules and deals, dancing after his pipe just like the marionette he had turned me into. I couldn't foresee how much he was going to use and abuse me, all I could do was trust he kept his end of the bargain.

Enough of all of that, I thought as I rounded the corner into my dark alley. Celestia's sun was going down soon so I had to find my bed and lay down to think about everything.

"Excuse me" a voice said from behind the corner I just had passed. I turned around and glanced, discovering I had been seen by somepony. It was strange to see this kind of mare around here. She was too well-kept for a prostitute, too high of herself to sell her body, too... uptight.

"Yes...?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, taking the courage to walk around the corner and meet this unicorn mare.

"Forgive me for my rude questioning..." she said ridiculously well-mannered and blinked once waving her fake, disgusting eyelashes at me. She looked aggregated, a little sour on the inside behind those sparkling eyes. "... but are you... ahem, Orchid? The.. prostitute?".

She sounded like every word she just said slitted her tongue like claws from a tiger. I didn't know who she was or what she wanted from me, but I sure as hay didn't have time to spend on a mare who obviously didn't have any need of a whorse. Thus, I simply nodded since she was correct.

In the next moment, she raised a hoof and slapped me so hard I could have sworn there was a rock in her hoof. My mouth hung wide-open as I covered the bruised area with a hoof.

"That was for giving Spike those awful... AWFUL advices! You filthy, disgusting WHORSE! Ponies like you give Ponyville a bad name!".

Before I had any time to react, she was walking away from me with her head high in the air, wearing a big 'humph' over her snout. They say past sins always comes back to haunt you...

I took another moment to just stand there waiting for rain, wondering how all of this happened and what it meant. In the end, I just gave up and stopped rubbing my cheek, it was embarrassing to be seen like this. It was at that moment I noticed she had stuck a small piece of paper on the cheek she slapped me. It was stuck on my fur but easy to rip off without causing any pain, saying a simple line of text as I read it from my hooves.

_Rarity. Carousel Boutique in Ponyville. Friday nine o' clock. Be there._

I raised an eyebrow...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Three days delayed. It could have been worse, I tell you all. As I told some of you, I have been in a really bad writing mood because of my girlfriend's depression. It's slowly eating her up from the inside and needs treatment as soon as possible, Problem is that the doctors won't take her in for various unreasonable reasons.

However, I managed to grab this after getting some support and kind words from you guys. I don't care what people say about cloppers (never did before either, but you get my point), they are some of the best persons I know of. So thank you all for being so understanding and patient with my work. I love you all and will always think of your kind words when I need them the most.

So yeah... don't forget to vote for the characters you want to see next! **Remember: as long as a character hasn't appeared, you can vote for him/her/them/whatever.**

Brohoof on ya all!


	4. Customers: Rarity and Fluttershy

**Customers of the day: Rarity and Fluttershy**

From time to time, ponies tend to forget what is right and wrong. It's nothing you can blame them for, nor harass or violate. I've made some dumb decisions through my life, and I won't deny that. There have been moments when I could have done so much better. Times when I could have just walked away and pretend the noises coming from behind me were just some mosquito that only required a whip from my tail to get rid off. Sadly, some mistakes tend to bring consequences during nights like this one.

"Hello... Orchid".

Serious consequences...

"What do you want?" I asked the green pegasus mare dressed in cheap make-up. I knew her even though I wished I didn't. The one green as grass, literally not figuratively, was Sway Date. She had been around for a good while, yet not long enough to earn her scars like the over-mature ones had. She was pretty known among the tricks for her swaying prices and questionable outcomes. She was better at seducing ponies than making maths and ending a conversation, therefore her nickname Sway Date. Nopony knew her real name... that was what her pony-owner had named her when she came for a job.

"Oh, nothing... just checking up what one of my fellow... tramps were doing out this late, far from our usual hunting grounds?" she asked with the most transparent of tones. You know, that tone your so-called friend uses when he or she tries to imply they know something? Yeah, the one that makes you wanna punch them in the muzzle.

She had all the rights in the world to be curious. She probably just expected to find out if I had found any tricks who wanted to ram my ass. Not that she knew how it felt, being the target of all fillyfoolers who had more brain than bits. Seriously, you could easily talk this whorse into a deal in which SHE pays YOU for her services. Our colleagues use to make fun out of her for needing two guesses to solve two plus two. I've actually seen dumber ponies, this one just had a sever case of not understanding math. I'm sure there's a word for it, but hey, I didn't go to school... SHE did.

Yeah, that's what makes it all even funnier.

"Just out on another errand, Sway Date. Just another errand" I responded with a silent sigh, doing my best to get rid of this stupid 'mosquito'.

"Oooh, another 'errand', eh? What's it gonna be this time? Must be hard finding something better to fuck than Big Macintosh, I suppose?" she said which stopped me like a thick pole penetrating a wooden wheel.

Remember that thing I said about consequences?

I turned my head slowly and stared into the green mare's eyes. She had that painfully annoying smirk on muzzle, that kind that makes you just wanna stuff it full of bucks and punches until your fetlocks breaks. It hurt to admit that Sway Date knew more than me, even for once, but it was true. I was so sure nopony had seen me go to the Sweet Apple Acres last Wednesday, even more sure that I had managed to return without a shadow of a trace. But somehow... I had missed something.

"Okay, who and when?" I asked, showing through my tone that I was willing to give her attention as long as she told me what I wanted to hear. Of course she just had to drag it out, starting with an arrogant roll to her eyes.

"Hm... I dunno... what's it worth to you?".

Yes, as much as Ponyville is a town with low criminal rate and barely any poverty, whorses like us knows that everything is worth bits, especially information. However, I had no plans on letting my attention get wasted on some wiseguy believing she had a grip on me. My eyebrows arched into a frown.

"Keep talking like that and it will be worth a trip to the hospital, tramp" I replied, showing my fangs in a most subtle way. She instantly lost her cocky smile and dropped her eyes to the ground before facing me again.

"Fine, who'd you expect it to be?".

"Sweet Trip?".

It was a pure guess, but once I thought about it, I should have seen it coming. Sweet Trip was sort of a one-pony welcoming committee. She strayed around the borders of Ponyville, picking up whatever newcomer as her trick. She was the blabber mouth in your casual group, the one who brings all the gossip and rumors, preposterous or not. She was useful, least to say. Having a set of ears such as hers were worth a lot and she knew how to use them properly. It is said that more than half of her income is from sharing her surprisingly valuable information with others. Surely that was the only rumor she never would acknowledge as true.

A sign of frustration flushed through me. I had for some reason forgotten about that stupid whorse, of course she must have seen me on my way to the apple acres. Okay, all I could do now was to remain cool and oblivious. I knew what this meant, oh shit I knew what this meant.

"So... yeah, looks like you have to look out for th-".

"I know how to look out for myself, now get out of my muzzle!" I exclaimed and walked away from her. She didn't follow me. I was glad she didn't. I had enough problems as there was. Tenacity was going to look for me in five days or so, and I had business to attend. Stating things in my mind with periods was the best way to motivate me right now, the only way helping me through the shit I had to go through. And just when you're about to tell yourself it can't get any worse, you get that sting of self-esteem and hope. You promise it's all going to be alright.

But you're too realistic, so you know you're lying to yourself...

* * *

The night was the best way to disguise yourself. It requires no cape or fancy ninja moves to stay hidden. The air was still and cold, right beneath the limit of 'comfortable'. I had found the address given on the note that saddle-sore mare slapped me with from the day before yesterday. Her behavior was cryptic and hid more motives that I could count to. Surely this could have been a trap set up for various reasons, or this was just the fancy mare's way of commissioning whorses. Whatever it was, I had to get on with this, swallow my self-preservation and take a dare.

The house was indeed a dress shop. With its fancy design, big windows, two floors and a few dress model mannequins as decorations on the roof, I honestly felt like a little foal shivering in front of a haunted house. The creepy feeling was under my coat, whispering that I shouldn't be here. Cold strokes brought out the worst fears I knew of in the ways of life-threatening horrors. For a second, I could have sworn something stroke my shoulder...

And then I remembered I was an adult and shrugged it off. I had seen more terrifying houses than this, and this one was still intact and looked really well-preserved. Like a fashionista live in it. Of course it had to be a fashionista this time. Who else would come up and smack you across the face just to discretely give you a note saying she wants to see you? I don't know, somepony from Canterlot, perhaps? Didn't matter in this case, I desperately needed the bits. Thus I knocked and waited for an answer.

My eyes glimpsed to one of the windows, a decision I regretted dearly once I saw the slit-irises glaring angrily at me from the darkness. My spine shivered in fear as I suddenly became the little scared filly again. In that exact moment, I couldn't help but jumping.

"Oh my! Finally you're here!" the white monster with the curled mane shouted. My heart raced as she grabbed me around the neck and pulled me inside the dark house. "An awfully late time to model, but you know how it is! Please, come in! I got some dresses I must measure on you!" she continued yelling until the door slammed shut behind us.

For a moment I wanted to struggle and seriously try bucking the pony between its hindlegs, believing I had been abducted for some horrible experiments including suffocating clothes meant to disembowel ponies through the most sadistic of ways. But I was laying on the floor with my ass in the air and staring into the angry eyes that only spoke of murderous lusts, followed by an awful hiss through sharp teeth covered in red stains.

And they say horror movies never happens in real life.

But right when I was about to do the mentioned actions, the lights in the ceiling suddenly turned on. In front of me there was nothing but a pretty little cat with the most adorable rosette on its head. Didn't look much less angry, but now I knew what I was scared of. The white pony walked around me and picked up the little rabid thing and held it to her chest, giggling awkwardly.

"Eh he he... oh I'm sorry, but Opal has a thing for rejecting strangers in her home. Whoops, a little food seems to have gotten stuck on her teeth. Knew I shouldn't have trusted that new cat food brand... I shouldn't have, no I shouldn't have, wittle Opal wopal, hm?".

That awkward moment when you find out the place you were afraid of suddenly turned into the most beautiful location you've ever been in and gets an explanation for everything. Including a mare baby-talking to her annoyed cat.

"Are you alright, darling?" the white unicorn mare asked while she walked over to place her cat in its basket. I wanted to pull a fast one and say it hadn't been the first time I laid bend over with a pony behind me, but I had more manners than that. I got up on my hooves and shook my head to get rid of whatever had ended up on my mane or face. Had to look good, after all.

"No- I mean yes. He he... not the first time I'm caught with my ass in the air".

I had to, okay...?

She stared awkwardly at me for a while. Can't say that was my best first impression, minding I've already had one on this mare known as Rarity. Moments like this I began to understand everything. This simply had to be the scene when I get the most awful scolding for teaching her little lover boy how to treat her out like a real stallion... or dragon, whatever. But seriously, why was I here? Most likely to get that stupid scolding.

Rarity walked over to me with a silly look in her eyes, moving it up and down to get the full image of me and who I was in the flesh. Then she changed her look into a more thoughtful one, taking her time to walk a circle around me. Was she inspecting the wares, perhaps? To be honest, I'd had enough of this charade. Why wasn't she angry at me? Why did she slap me two days ago? Why the buck was she blushing a little when strolling past my flank?

In the end she was right next to me, seeking for the eye-contact. I guessed the best way to break the ice was to ask her.

"Ahem... well, you wanted to see me?" I asked sternly, ignoring the sexiness I usually always had. She looked at me strangely for a second.

"Why, of course. Why do you think I used such... rough manners to get you inside?".

A bit for every time that happened to me...

"I simply can't be seen letting a prostitute get inside my shop and home! That would ruin my reputation forever! That's why I had to pretend you were a regular anypony who I was just going to try some dresses on. Brilliant, wasn't it?" she ended with a proud posture, straightening her back and neck.

Clever as it may sound, she could have skipped the part where she shouted out over the entire neighborhood like she was actually being robbed. Oh well, not my business to teach her better tactics. I was just here to... yeah, why was I here again?

"So why am I here, miss Rarity?" I asked once I felt a more welcoming aura from this apparently vain mare. She answered me with a nervous giggle and leaned in close to me, nibbling her lower lip.

"He he... don't do this to me. Everypony in this room knows why you're here" she whispered in a tone resembling desperation. Her eyes shifted into every corner as she leaned in a little closer, whispering so silently I hardly heard her. "Euhm... w-what are your... rates? Is.. that how you ask?".

So she was buying me. Okay, no problem with me, but it still felt a whole lot awkward minding my history with Spike who had a crush on this mare. Doesn't honestly matter a shit to me, this was all nothing but business. Hard to resist those nervous eyes too. Wait, perhaps Spike hadn't been here yet and done his thing? Perhaps I was on my way to sleep with Rarity before Spike could? Colt, that sounds really mean if it weren't for the circumstances.

Me being a whorse who is only here for the sake of my work, that is.

Finally, I felt safe enough to turn on the business mode, relaxing my eyelids and swaying the tail like I was airing, preparing to get friendly in the name of all that is intimate. I met her eyes and smiled.

"One hundred fifty bits and I am..." I said alluringly and nearly touched her snout with my own. "... all yours to use and abuse. All night long, all day long, I'm not done until you're fully satisfied".

She giggled, blushing a little more as her eyes got stuck in the lower corner.

"But I wonder... what can I do that would make such an already beautiful lady feel even more beautiful?" I went on and nuzzled her hot cheek, not leaving any of her control behind.

"Oh, stop it, you..." she said and waved a hoof at me, failing to turn back her face to me. That was until I realized she was looking out through the window. She suddenly pushed me away and let out the most nervous grin I had seen today. "Ehh! Wha-what do you say we go to my bed ro- I mean my work room! So I we can try those... d-dresses on you?".

I tilted my head to the side and smirked. "Sounds perfect".

* * *

Karma and irony had pulled the perfect practical joke on me this time. Not only was I now laying in a bed with my ass high up in the air, there was somepony right behind me doing things to me. I cooed a bit when the tight corset squeezed my midriff and chest. That tight feeling around your body, the feeling of near suffocation, hard strings getting tied on your back, all this black and pink, so much expectation for pain and humiliation. I couldn't help finding myself feeling sexy in this.

"Jusht... a bit... more!" Rarity exclaimed through her clenched teeth as she pulled the strings so the corset squeezed me even more. She was finally done and placed the last knot on the upper row of knots. Then it was time for the leather cuffs around my forelegs. I held them over my back and let her attach them right above my fetlocks. She used her magic, which put on and locked the cuffs much fast than if you would have done it with bare hooves.

Now it was time for the next part of her preparations, something I had been wondering what she meant about a 'bar'.

"Here we go!" she said at the same time I felt cold iron around my spread hindlegs. I couldn't see anything due to my chin being pressed to the bed. Soon I heard the iron cuffs clicking like they locked. "Done!" she said happily and trotted away from me. I've had enough time to inspect the room, this beautifully decorated room with the grand four poster bed and all the cabinets filled with whatever a pony would keep inside them. Sadly, I was going to find out that some ponies keep their innermost secrets in them. Sure, I know how the wisdom words go, but this was far worse than a skeleton if you ask me.

"Now..." Rarity said with a change in her tone resembling self-confidence and sadism. "Remember what we agreed to?".

I took a deep breath and put on my internal mind cooler. A smile was put on my lips. "The safety word is hacksaw".

"Good..." she said right before the too familiar sound of a whip cracked the air.

A cat o' nine tails swiped my rump. My eyes widened as my pupils shrank in sheer pain. The red lashes would most likely be visible for another day or two. I cried. For real. This hadn't been my first time getting spanked, not even by a mare. The difference was that this mare actually packed strength in her whip. The first one was bad enough, but once she started to rapidly abuse my ass with continuous smacks and gashes, I had to clench my teeth. Otherwise I would have screamed the safety word out of self-preservation.

"You little skank! Bucking whorse! How dare you wear one of my dresses! You're not good enough for them!" she screamed angrily, yanking the spreader bar to keep me in a sturdy grip. I squirmed my head in pain.

"Please, no! I... I just- OUCH -wanted try one of them! I'm... AAAHH! I'm so sorry! Please stop hurting me!" I cried back, suffering each spank like a helpless victim. Yes, I had done this before...

It was like her anger exploded once I said that. She even used words I didn't expect her to say.

"WHAT?! A simple whorse like you isn't worthy to wear it! How bucking dare you dream of it?! A pathetic shit like you isn't even good for licking the dust beneath my hooves!".

She suddenly bit me, sinking her teeth into my soft buttock without mercy. I cried at the top of my lungs, actually suppressing the will to shout 'hacksaw'. She was too strong to be this rough, at least for me. She crunched me so hard I felt my skin breaking. Some of my blood must have dripped on her tongue, because then she turned even more crazy. My tears... they wouldn't let themselves be held back anymore. It really hurt.

"You slut! Offspring from a whorse, that is what you are! Your bucking parents were nothing but scums who deserves to die! Oh, I'm sorry! They must already be dead after seeing their daughter's poor choice of career! But that's the only thing you're good for, whorse! Fuck other ponies while thinking of your mother!".

Ouch...

"Now shut the buck up with your crying and take your punishment!" she yelled and focused her whipping on the open wound. The pain was excruciating. But it wasn't the physical one now. No, miss Rarity had managed to touch the only vital spot I still reacted to. My ears had unintentionally flipped up once she began talking about my mother. A nail of ice cold sorrow pierced my heart and burrowed itself deep in my core of self-esteem. All light inside it died out, replaced by a dark spot of anguish filling my body. It... it really hurt.

"Yes, that feels good, doesn't it?! Huh? Answer me, slut! Do you want to keep my dress?!".

I kept crying, shaking with fear and pain.

"Ye... y-yes" I still managed to answer.

"Then bucking take it!" she said as another whip, controlled by her magic, hit me on the less wounded half. The pain was numbed by my own thoughts, but soon it broke through as yet another whip entered the party on my ass. The ordeal of lashes and ripples massacred my behind, one by one flinging through the air only to fall down like jolts of lightning on me. In her head, I deserved this. I deserved to suffer the pain she brought me.

She didn't care about my feelings, she didn't pay attention to my tears. This was all a game, a sick game about pain and self-satisfaction. She took out her frustration on me, all this hatred on the body that wasn't hers. She had to destroy me, as long as I didn't belong to her. Something had to get reduced to filth so she could feel better about herself. And she loved it.

I couldn't move my legs due to the spreader bar, nor my forelegs since they were tied to my back. I could only lay and receive. But it hurt. By Celestia, it hurt so bucking much! I wasn't sexy anymore, I was just filth, a disgusting whorse who sold my ass to diseased cocks, just like they all said. Like everypony said. Like they said my mother did...

The whipping ended in a slowing pace. Rarity found it boring now when I didn't do anything else but cry. I bet she cracked a sinister grin right when putting aside the whips and kept it while walking away from me again. She brought out something from her cabinet. But this time I heard noises. Clicking noises.

What had she prepared for me now? Sharper whips? A ball gag? Perhaps a knife?

No... it was the perfect irony...

Before I even could twitch an eye, I endured the worst-case scenario for my mentality. The reminder of what I was. What I lived for. Why I was even born. She mounted me like shot from a cannon, adjusting the large appendages for both my holes. One would have been enough, but no... I had to be reminded. They were two. A plastic cock for my cunt and another for my ass, both about to go inside me. I wished for this to end, so I could go home to my stinking alley filled with garbage and disease.

"AAAAAAAHH!".

"BUCKING TAKE IT, YOU WHORSE!".

They were inside me. The large cocks shoved deep inside me without any form of lubricant. I hadn't been the slightest turned on by this after she started talking. Now it could hurt for real, bringing the endless waves of anguish, plaguing me to the end of my days. Serving as reminders of what my special talent was. They slid in and out, simultaneously thrusting deep inside my holes before plunging out. Inside again, then out. She gripped my flanks harder and thrust so deep I could feel both cocks hitting my deepest ends. I didn't even have energy to cry anymore. Rarity's bed was ruined, this beautiful, soft bed... it made me think of Berry Punch.

Orgasm wasn't something to ask for. Even if she wanted me to, it couldn't be much closer to impossible than it already was. Couldn't this just end? No, I had to feel the large pole forcing itself inside my forbidden hole, widen my rectum and stuff me full with so much physical pain. The other one was abusing my inner walls, the walls that were supposed to be wet. My clitoris couldn't find much pleasure in this, not even physical. It worked like a handicapped pony trying to climb a single step of stairs.

"Mmh, yes... this... hah... this is what you wanted, right?" she huffed from behind me.

"Yes..." I whispered.

"SPEAK, TRAMP! OR BARK LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!"

My lips shivered. My wet, sad lips.

"Y-YES!".

Her satisfaction must have been greatly accelerated, because she didn't say anything more. Instead she thrust harder, rocked me back and forth in a steadily increasing rhythm. The two cocks attached to her pelvis had raped me for so long, apparently long enough to bring her over the edge of climax. She leaned over my back and squealed desperately to ride it out. I still didn't feel a thing.

"Oh goodness, bucking, shit!" she yelled and continued thrusting me like the monstrous rapist she already had proven herself qualified of being. I couldn't resist the urge anymore, I had to say the password. And I would have, if it weren't for the next step in Rarity's cruel mind working in every other way than I had hopped for. Suddenly there was a ball-gag floating in front of me like gravity itself didn't rule it. I opened my eyes wide as it flew into my mouth, forcing itself between my lips and teeth so the strap could click behind the back of my head. Now I couldn't speak. Did she know that? I couldn't say the password, did she even care about that? Perhaps I wanted to quit, did she consider that?

No...

The pain wouldn't subside, and now I had no other choice, literally not other choice but to wait for her. It didn't occur me until this very moment that I wasn't supposed to stop. The password was a fake from the start. This was all just for her amusement. She could fuck me as hard as possible, rape my two holes as far as it pleased her. That violent set of hips kept ramming towards me. Her flesh touched mine in a symphony of utter humiliation and destruction, this indescribable fear, all of it in one place so it could create a prison for all of my hopes and dreams...

She hadn't dominated me. She owned me. Like the cheap piece of ware I was.

The game wouldn't last much longer. Rarity's pace slowed down as her panting escalated. In one last thrust so deep I could have sworn it penetrated my womb, she whimpered through her gritting teeth and stopped moving at all. She breathed in her relish, right before falling over my immovable body. What about me? The strong and cocky Orchid who always knew my way around customers, the only one who could brag about selling most ass out of everypony?

She cried, mares and gentlecolts... she laid here and cried...

* * *

There had been an explanation, convincing arguments that my tears were nothing but professionalism. Rarity showed little concern, only giving me a satisfied smile that looked like she was impressed with my ability to fake emotions. I had to fake it. There had to be lies in order for my job to go on. And now I was standing outside the boutique again, facing Rarity for the last time next to her freaking cat.

I had decided to not say anything about Spike. Professional secrecy, after all. Even though I felt like saying something just to save some of my self-esteem, I knew better than to rat out customers for personal reasons. No, they had to find each other some other way. Perhaps fate one day would lead this mare with her aggression problems and the dragon without his dragonhood together. And may Celestia have absolutely no mercy over none of their souls once pony-hell breaks loose in their relation. I couldn't care less about them. All I wanted was my bits and the door leading out of this bucking shop.

We had located ourselves on the first floor again, standing a few hooves away from each other as she extended the small bag of bits towards me. She was an abuser of magic, never using her hooves to hand over anything. I grabbed the magically floating bag with my mouth and saw the colorful enchantment disappear from it.

"Well, uhm... thank you for... your help. I really did need it, even though I was a little... ugh... hesitant when waiting for you".

"Don't worry, miss Rarity... It was..." I paused with a twitch in my eye when a jolt of pain struck from beneath the patch on my ass. "... a pleasure helping you".

She looked strangely at me, or maybe it just was my imagination haunting me. Was she trying to say something? Or at least searching for the words necessary in a good-bye. Anyways, I finally nodded my head and walked over to the door. But my progress didn't make it far...

"Wait!" she exclaimed. I shut my eyes tight and tensed my muscles. A batch of hatred from the depths of my meanest thoughts boiled together into the harsh tone I nearly used. "Yes?".

As I turned around, I saw Rarity running over to a dresser in the room. She truly used her magic for everything, even for opening the doors and then pushing aside the dresses that were in her way. My patience was really on the thinnest line, not only out of anger, but also out of fear for what she had in plan next. What, was she going to give me a slave collar now so she could take a photo of me eating from a bo-

"Ta-daa!" she said right the moment before my eyes opened wide. A beautiful dress was in her magical grasp. That kind of dress you only could see fancy mares walk around in. Every mare knew what a dress was. Not some ordinary cloth, nor a piece of shit you paid way too much for. A dress... was something you always valued as one of your most prized possessions. No matter where you're from, no matter what background you have, every little filly wants a dress in her life.

"Here... take it! It's the least I can do after that marvelous treatment" she said bashfully with shifting eyes. The dress levitated over to me, waiting just a hoof step away from me so I could reach out and take it. I gave her a doubtful look, raising an eyebrow to show that I didn't understand. She grinned awkwardly at me. "I just think that... every mare deserves a dress. As long as you promise to take care of it, that is!".

I had never owned a dress in my entire life...

"Heh... thanks, but..." I said and turned around again towards the door. "... I don't want to ruin such a... " I for some reason then paused again before looking back at the pretty dress.

I really wanted it.

"I don't want to ruin it... I can't handle anything... th-that beautiful".

She saw my tears, I knew she did. But I wouldn't let her comfort me. I wouldn't let her say another word. I couldn't take the dress, I could only run. And so I walked away without another word, opening the door and closing it properly behind me.

Then I ran.

My hooves stepped up in pace, rushing towards the border of Ponyville. The bag of bits clanged for each gallop, just like my salty tears falling to the ground. The cold night air ravaged my lungs, made me pay for the reckless rush I had put myself in. I finally reached a bridge leading to a place where no house was. I stopped, stopped and dropped the bag to the ground. As the string loosened and opened the bag, several bits fell out from it. They gathered all over the grass and dirt, assaulting the empty space and my mind. I looked at them, looked at the reflection of my work. They all screamed. Every single, golden piece screamed at me, calling me names, pointing at me, laughing, jeering and harassing. No matter where I turned my eyes, they all screamed and heckled me.

I fell back on my haunches, covering my ears to block out the noise. But it was too loud. As soon as I looked away, my eyes fell back on the coins. A screeching terror roared my name and title. Orchid the whorse, Orchid the whorse, Orchid. The. Whorse!

Whorse!

"Stop it...".

Whorse!

"No, please, stop...".

Whorse!

"Stop it! Make it stop!".

WHORSE!

My mouth opened wide. At first there was no sound at all. Like the world had fallen into a deaf echo, turning everything around me into an incoherent source of crying ache. But I screamed. I screamed and cried. I fell forward onto my knees and hit the ground with my forelegs. I hit the bits, smashed, abused and hurt them. Just like they had hurt me. Tears fell on the bits, agony and pain fell on me, hatred and curses fell upon the world. I wanted it all to end here. I didn't want to play this game called life anymore. Why was I born into this? What I had done to deserve a life where dirt could crawl on me? I wasn't going to blame life for being unfair. I knew that. There was no point crying, I knew that.

But no matter how much I knew... the pain had to come out.

I stood still on my knees, shaking in frustration and sorrow. I looked up from the filthy ground, gritting my teeth so hard it hurt. Was there anything I could be proud of? Yes... only one thing. There were supposed to be two. But at least one... I was sure of.

"My mother... was no... whorse" I whispered and sunk to the ground again...

* * *

After another moment for me to collect my thoughts, and another for the bits, I had taken a detour around the town to hide the bag of bits where I knew ponies wouldn't look. A secret only I knew of, and I was always careful to make sure nopony wasn't nearby. You could guess forever where, but it would take another eternity finding out.

As much as my mentality had been broken today, I used my personal skill in forgetting it for the moment. Sure, it would probably haunt me later tonight when going to bed, but right now I had no time to worry about myself. There were bits to collect. And perhaps this customer didn't care about the little patch on my rear, or at least that was what I hoped for. Perhaps somepony who lives so far out from the center of Ponyville didn't care about wounds? Perhaps he or she didn't care about somepony like me?

I almost slipped back into my own, pitch-black hole again...

My hoof reached out and knocked on the door to this cottage. It was a pure coincidence that I could take this appointment. Had Rarity prolonged our business, it would have been a little too late for me to come here. For some reason, this customer wanted me to show up even later.

I had walked a bit and then passed a small bridge leading over an even smaller creek, making my way through this cool night to the last house before the mysterious Everfree forest. So many little houses for animals. Everything for chickens, critters, birds, and perhaps even larger animals.

Was that bear patterns I saw in the garden?

The door opened, revealing a large, pink mane covering most of muzzle I tried to look at. The obviously shy pony peeped through a small opening in her mane, finally giving away her cerulean eyes.

"Hello" I said casually, then quickly introduced me by name and nothing else. She flashed her eyes wide-open once she heard it. She pushed away her mane and took a step back inside, waving for me to come with her. I followed blindly and heard the door shut behind me. She stuttered. A lot.

"Uhm... h-hi" she began easily, seemingly more anxious than excited in any way you can interpret a pony. I nearly felt like comforting her, telling her it was going to be alright. Perhaps ask her if she would feel better abusing me. Irony, of course. But I had to go on with this, not stop for any subtlety or manners preventing me from what I have to do. Thus, I introduced me and told her my price, surprisingly enough getting the bits in my hoof directly. My second bag for today, just as small, just as... everything it was for me. I didn't know where she had kept all those bits, but she had prepared them and a little more in one of the bird houses she kept indoors. With the bag in my hoof, I asked what she wanted to get started with.

My mood was still in a sick turn, swaying back and forth inside my head like a small tree in a storm. It was really no good, if this mare also wanted to play rough through role play and/or humiliating acts, I probably wouldn't last for very long. I mean, look at this situation: A lone mare living in a secluded cottage far from any other residence of Ponyville, with nothing but woodland creatures and critters in her surrounding...

Yeah, sounds like a potential psycho to me.

Yet here I am now, laying in bed next to mentioned pegasus mare, spooning her under the blanket. The lights are turned off and she is snoring peacefully with my forelegs over her waist. I'm not wearing anything, nor supposed to do anything. She is sound asleep and I'm laying on my side wondering why I just lulled a pony to sleep by singing her a bed time song. I suppose some ponies are literal when they leave a note saying 'looking for bed company'.

Maybe... not every single pony is a dirty pervert beneath the mask, I thought back then.

But it didn't help me sleep...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Delayed once more. Hey, let's make a habit out of it! Nah, but I'm trying my best to at least not play dead. However, I have a good excuse this time... I'm broadening my area!

Some of you already know, but I'm sure not EVERYPONY knows that I have turned my Tumblr blog into an ask blog, featuring Soul Hook (my oc) and Winter Breeze (also my oc) who will answer any question you might have. It's rated nsfw due to sexual context, but don't expect anything fancy... because I can't draw for shit. So I'm using the pony creator on DA to create the models.

Just google "ask Soul Hook and Winter Breeze"

I will mention this a few times in my next updates, just to make sure everypony gets the message. I want them questions and I want them from you guys! The blog will update every day between Monday to Friday. And before you ask: THIS WILL NOT AFFECT MY STORY UPDATE RATE.

Brohoof on ya all!


	5. Customer: Princess Luna

**Customer of the day: Princess Luna**

I've never been much of a dreamer, because I know my place. There are the noble societies of Canterlot, the hard-workers in Ponyville, the dependable brewers in Manehattan, the contributing gamblers in Las Pegasus, and the incredibly accurate teams of weather makers in Cloudsdale. Each one of these ponies have a unique rank in the social hierarchy, given the value of what their doing and not doing. They all do something good to Equestria, even the gamblers believe it or not. Most ponies can see the biggest difference by the origins of others. The nobles are without doubt the ones who commands most respect each other, even though it's true that they all hide a sinister glare or grin beneath that sadly transparent mask. The 'regular' ponies of Ponyville are no excuse either. As much as they seem so occupied with their daily lives and needs of work, they too hide much darkness within their hearts. I can't imagine finding a single pony... wait, scratch that; I just remembered that Fluttershy one...

The night had fallen strangely fast today, and it was not good. There had been a terrible drought for my business today, absolutely no customer who wanted to purchase my ass for a ride. I had seen some other of my not so respectable colleagues trying to allure some married stallions, putting on the most disgraceful expressions called duck-faces. They did a splendid job scaring away every single stallion withing fifty hooves of their location. These days pop up every now and then, and if you're smart you have stockpiled some bits to make it for the day. Sadly for me, I had used up all my stockpiles for my basic needs. Every single bit I had earned from working the last days have been put away in a huger stockpile with Sargent Tenacity's name on it.

Remember the things I said about dreaming and working? Yeah, this is what I have to work with. Long, cylinder poles of living flesh, meant to be wined and dined with all of your holes and hooves. The more you take, the more you get. That's what makes me lower than the gamblers. That's what makes me a plague to the society. I work harder than most ponies and sacrifices myself to it, dedicating every single bucking day of the week to earn bits. For what? Survival, that's it. I just want to live, and that makes me a criminal that guards are allowed to brutally rape if under the right circumstances.

Thanks, Celestia...

I could go on all day about it, but now I had no other choice but to find my bed and tuck myself down. I had been sitting next to it the last hour, hoping for anything at all to pass by. With my hopes broken for today, I laid down and tried to get my forty winks, wherever that expression came from. If you wonder what a whorse thinks of when she tries to sleep, let me crush your dreams and pervert images by telling that it's not about dicks and their juicy semen. We don't look forward to having all sorts of things rammed up our butts and sucking sweaty, hairy cocks because they taste like candy.

This is reality, not a pornographic novel...

We dream of different things just like anypony who still knows what dreaming means. Me, I think about the still forest. A silent hush of winds caressing the tree crowns, playing its soothing voice of relaxation and safety. The nature grows on us, and we in turn grow from the nature. It's a sort of mantra for me, thinking like that. It puts away my thought from everything else than what I have face every day. And before I can notice, the forest is suddenly real, standing before me in a respectful manner. I smiled and walked into the forest. It' hadn't been the first time I've been here in my dreams, but something was different about it like always. Either it was high and mighty, or deep and devious. No real gray-scale here, either perfectly good or hopelessly bad.

My dreams shifted from day to day no matter how my day had ended. But just like anypony else, I always feared for the worst. And this time, I was once again reminded of the cold fact that in nightmare, every choice you make is a bad one. As I walked into the woods, I saw the surface on the trees changing more and more for each step I took. It didn't take long for me to realize they changed into faces, muzzles of those I knew or once knew of. There was Milky Windmill, one of the friendlier ponies I had been unfortunate enough to befriend. By that I mean that I was to watch her die in the hooves of a pony who didn't know what 'stop, I can't breathe' means...

Then there were the jealous ones. The ponies that always looked down on me no matter what just because their newbie crushing didn't work on me. Their voices whispered the most horrible things I knew of.

"Foal of a whorse... born from a loose cunt... daughter to a trick".

The others showed up too, all those ponies I had sold myself to. I knew their voices, their judging eyes, the hallow whispers calling me names. I was at the bottom, the only place nopony wanted to be in. This pony-hell sought me with its claws and tore up my mind so I never would resist its grasp around my neck. It was this or die, and I had been a foal to choose the painful path, a decision that brought shrieking laughter from every corner of the darkening woods.

The sound echoed from tree to tree, enhancing in strength for each twig it touched with a disgusting snap. I could only look, hoping the nightmare would end. I could only walk, didn't matter if it was running or crawling, it just kept stalking me anyways. There was nopony to blame, nopony to hide behind. I had nothing more than the enemies I created for each passing day, lost without any friends I could rely on. Even Berry Punch was out of my reach, hidden behind her careful sister Cheerilee who whispered the truth about my origin. I would lose my mind if this dream would have repeated itself each night. It had been more frequent the last says. Maybe it was because one of the trees suddenly turned into Tenacity's hideous face. He smirked in self-satisfaction, feeling like a god thanks to my naive trust in him. I hated myself for it. But what other choice did I have? What could I do?

"You could forgive yourself...".

I stopped dead in my tracks with wide eyes, shocked to suddenly hear something aside from all the mocking and hating. This voice was new, unique and so far from everypony else that I for a moment wondered if I actually was dreaming. I looked around and found out that all the muzzles I saw had turned back to being trees. It was as if I had woken up, traveled back to reality and opened my eyes with the clear night sky above me. There was a night sky when I looked up, but the forest was still around. That thick scale of bizarre feelings was still inside me, so I couldn't be awake. Then where did the...

"Behind you, my dear subject" the voice said, echoing gracefully as I turned around in a heartbeat. Before me was suddenly the absolutely most beautiful mare I had ever seen my entire life, a combination of sheer beauty and massive sex appeal without the slightest trace of arrogance or the aura of abuse to mentioned looks. Her coat was of a dark blue shade and the night sky fell down as her mane decided to float naturally in the air like a magic cloud. The deep look in her magnificent eyes spoke of kindness and an unexplainable cuteness. As much as her presence filled me at first with a strong chill, I didn't find the wish to run away. I was literally stunned by this...alicorn?

We stood still with our eyes connected for a long time. I didn't know what to say nor to do. It felt unreal in another way than what a dream can explain. The awareness of the situation gave me more insight, taking me to a completely new level of control. Now I could have sworn I was awake. It felt like I now had a choice, the ability to decide and act after my own decision. I looked at my hooves and confirmed that I had to be awake.

But I wasn't.

"Have no fear, my little pony. It is I, your princess Luna" she said, and then I finally recognized her. I had seen her during her re-coronation after Nightmare Moon's defeat, a day many ponies remembered. Perhaps it was because all of the straight stallions had to hide their boners, or that their wives questioned their sexual orientation when seeing her. I myself agreed; if every mare looked like that I would have forced myself to become a filly-fooler.

"Uuuh... h-hi? Why... are you here? And... why do I feel like... like I'm in so much control... of myself?" I stuttered, confused about several things as I kept looking into her eyes. I felt silly and embarrassed about it, asking myself what in Equestria was going on.

"That's because I am here" she answered bluntly, only making it harder for me to understand. I wanted to open my mouth again, but the princess was apparently not done yet. "And I am really pleased to be here too, I must say".

It was like reality had gotten drunk and had to go home. What did she mean with 'pleased to be here'?

"But of course I am pleased. I thought there was no left of you in entire Equestria, but now I stand corrected" she furthered, giving my a continuing barrage of smiles and friendly looks. She started walking around me like many ponies had done before. However, this time it felt like my life depended on it. Every shot from her eyes that landed on my body scared the living shit out of me. My own self-esteem told me to look as casual as possible and at the same time to look as pleasing as possible, at the same time as I was supposed to look relaxed, and pretty, sexy, playful and... and...

In a sudden swoop from behind, Luna's wings embraced me like a warm blanket made of feathers, followed by the forelegs that caught me in a tender hug. In that instant, I was calm and relaxed like a sleeping baby pony. She nuzzled my cheek in a loving caress and waited for me to breathe regularly again. Once I did, she opened her fantastic eyes and moved so close in with her lips that I felt them licking my ear.

"I was terrified when my sister told me that there was none of you left. Even the harems were empty, lacking the play mares I had longed for during my thousand of years on the moon... but here you are... holy as the light from your beautiful eyes" she whispered and hugged me a little tighter, still keeping it comfortable for me. Sadly, my mind was being raped by question marks. Such as what the hay she talked about and what she meant with 'holy'. Had she been looking for me? In my sleep? What the actual buck?

"But I see... you must be confused" she said and sat back on her haunches without letting me go. In the next moment, I was sitting in her lap, leaning on the wings that still surrounded me. I felt like a baby... and strangely enough liked it. This feeling of security was new to me. Sure, I felt safe in Berry's presence too but this was on a more... let's say, divine level. Luna finally let go off me and maintained my balance with only her wings, giving her the ability to put her hooves together and throw a sweet smile at me. Was she preparing something?

"Your name is... Orchid?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. My dear subject Orchid... it is with my greatest pleasure I would like to play with you".

I blinked. "What?".

"Oh my... have I been gone for that long?".

She rubbed her chin with an awkward expression. Her eyes fell to the corner as she suddenly lost all appearance of greatness and grace. Not only did she look beautiful now, a strong radiance of adorableness washed her like a bucket of it just fell down from nowhere. Once she looked at me again, I was prepared to get even more mind-bucked. Her hooves decorated with royal shoes covered her lower lip, making it harder to resist the urge of babying her. My flushes must have been redder than blood at that moment.

"Uhm... aren't you called 'play mares' anymore?".

I looked into every corner of my vision and bit my lower lip. Did she ask if I was a prostitute? I had to assume that, giving I was talking to a pony who just confessed she must have missed a lot of things during her millennium of absence. Wait, did that mean she was Nightmare Moon? Nonsense, this can't be here...

"I think the term you're looking for is 'whorse'..." I tried to help her, oddly enough sending a strike of surprise to her.

"Whorse? Ugh, such a... vulgar word. Why did it change?" she asked with a serious tone. Out of habit, I thought she played with me for a moment there. But she was utterly concerned to find out from me. How was I supposed to answer that? The name was made up a long time ago, not that I know how old it was, but still.

"I dunno" I shrugged. "Maybe because it's an insult we deserve. I am a whorse, or... play mare, if you prefer that". It felt strangely casual talking to her. I supposes since she was a princess I had to show extreme manner and all, but she didn't seem to demand any of it. In fact, it also felt like she respected me for some reas-

"Insult?! How dare they do such a thing to something so sacred as you?!" she nearly shouted, sending me curling into a ball in her winged grasp. Luna breathed deeply through her snout, obviously channeling her anger through the silence she now preferred. I didn't say a thing, following the advice about shutting up repeating itself in my head like a broken record. In the end, she closed her eyes and inhaled for several seconds before speaking to me.

"It would seem I have to tell you about your predecessors... the royal play mares".

"Wait!" I nearly yelled without regretting my decision. The princess widened her eyes and leaned away in surprise, most likely shocked due to my lack of respect to a highly royal flank like hers. I didn't literally thought those words in my head since I knew I weren't alone. But it sure would have been fun to see her reaction to it. Or maybe not, I didn't have the wish to spend a thousand years on the moon...

"Can... can I ask you something?" I said and brushed aside the small strains of hair covering my eyes. I stared at Luna in silence for more seconds than I remember. She looked back at me, expecting me to explain myself for interrupting her. I didn't know what her weight was worth in bits, nor why she had sought me out in my most private quarter... yet I knew the possibilities. If she had the ability to walk into other ponies minds, making dreams come true by changing after her will just like she did to the landscape around us. The forest was gone. Just like my doubts about the question I was to ask. I gently released myself from Luna's grasp and pushed aside her feathered wings so I could stand on my own hooves again. My eyes were honest, not like when speaking to a customer or trying to slither away from a guard busting me with a stallion's cock in my mouth.

"You... can walk into other ponies dreams, right?" I asked, instantly responded by a nod from the princess. My hooves felt like walking, but this was not any negotiation where I had to put my stand. This was going to be another request among those I had made in life. "Then could you by... any... No, I mean...".

The thought had crippled me. All these chances suddenly laying in front of me, asking to be grabbed around the throat and smothered with attention. I closed my eyes for a second and gulped, hardly able to understand if I was just having the most bizarre dream ever.

"What is it, my subject?" she asked with that smooth, wonderful voice. I looked deep into her eyes. There were no tears.

"Could you do me a favor?".

I had no idea how to speak to a princes, nor if I was supposed to treat her like she was my goddess. Celestia was the only goddess to me. I had never seen Luna in person. I didn't know where these words came from. But I knew deep in my heart that this was one of those chances I simply had to take. It had the potential to change everything. In that instance, the princess tilted her head to the side.

"Can you... b-bring back... my parents?".

Her eyes changed. It wasn't that soft, kind one she just massaged me with. This was a more threatening look that radiated discipline. She walked towards me. "Do you remember your parents?".

That was without doubt the most painful question I had heard today. Believe me, when somepony seriously asks you if you liked the taste of his dick after the first time being forced to take it in your mouth, it hurts even more. I had to swallow the bitter pill and shake my head.

I never knew my parents...

"How come?" she furthered. It sounded silly to me, but how in Equestria was she supposed to know how I felt? Couldn't she see straight into my mind right now? Or was her powers that limited? I wanted to walk away with a judging look over my shoulder, treat her like trash and pretend this was all just a fiction, a creature of my imagination. Yet here I stood, on the edge to crying and regretting every mistake I had done in my life. I was going to be honest. To myself. To Luna. To the world. Even to those who saw me as nothing more but a piece of fuck-meat.

"No... I... I never knew them" I answered and looked into the corner of my eyes. "There are rumors, though".

She didn't say a word. This was my turn to open up and tell the story nopony had heard of. Not even Berry Punch. I remained where I stood, taking my time to let the eruptions of thoughts rain down on my tongue.

"I was raised on the streets as an orphan, taken care of by an old mare I came to call my auntie. She is dead now, never gave me any advice on how to become a good pony like everypony else. The only thing she taught me was how to survive the world she liked to call reality. How tough the job as a whorse was, what to fear, what to trust, what to always remember... but never how to become a regular pony...".

I had expected her to cut me off by now, asking me what all this meant and if there was a point to it. I was amazed to find her sitting back on her haunches, keeping her ears peeled at my direction to hear everything I had to say. It was a strange relief to see her like that. In fact, so relieving that I took a step towards the bold pony's path.

"I don't know how it was for your 'play mares' back then, but today... being a whorse is the worst job you can have. And that's why all of my colleagues makes fun out of me. I've been told things, scared and traumatized. They say...".

Luna noticed my hesitation, thus tilted her head to the other side. I paused just to choke the tear in my eye.

"That my mother was a whorse. They say my father was nothing more than a trick who turned out to be a rapist. That he violated her and impregnated her. That I was nothing more than the foal of a rape victim. An u-unwanted one... just...".

I hadn't noticed my failure to kill that tear before it was too late. I had to watch in defeat as my salty drop of water hit the imaginary ground.

"Anyways..." I said and snorted up what nearly became my mental breakdown. Luna watched me carefully. "I was told my mother died when she gave birth to me, and that my father was never to be found again... probably scoring off some more mares whenever it pleased him. But I don't care what they say. Now when you are here, I ca-".

There was no time for me to finish that sentence. The princess of the night stood already with a hoof pointing at me. She had maintained the look in her eyes and refused to change it. After a sigh, she got back up on her legs and walked up to me. The difference in height forced my snout up in the air.

"Before you go any further, my dear play mare, I must say that what you request is impossible" she said much to my disappointment. Not that it was her problem. I, however, didn't take it so lightly. She told me that it wouldn't work that way. If I couldn't even remember my parents, there was no way she could recreate them. And even if she did... they would just be manifestations that only told me what I already had heard. Nothing of it would have been real. I knew that. But everypony also knows that if you could bring back the dead, not forever, but for just a minute, you could bring peace to so many hearts.

A heart like mine.

Another pill to swallow. The truth hit me violently over the head. It hurt like shit. "But... but can't you just... I can't take these ponies saying that about my mothe-".

I suddenly found my mouth covered by the princess herself. That piece of crystal glass over her hoof was softer than I expected, feeling more like a cool embrace from a soft cloth than the hard matter it actually was. The gorgeous eyes aimed straight at me, leaving nothing between her and me untouched. She lowered her hoof before speaking.

"The play mares, dear Orchid, were highly respected ponies. Martyrs too, if that title is appropriate".

I raised an eyebrow above my wet eyes.

"Before I was banished for my sins as Nightmare Moon, the society of Equestria was divided between the rich and the poor. Desperation yearned in the villages of poverty, giving them only one solution left when food became a luxury they couldn't afford. A single family consisting of a father, a mother, and three daughters had taken the decision to plead my sister and I with the eldest of the young mares. When this occurred, we were both shocked to find out how poorly our beloved subjects lived. I suggested we'd divide the wealth and give half of it to the starving ponies. But my sister had another idea".

"What was that?" I asked, strangely comfortable to ask that question even due to my tears. Luna smirked.

"An idea that dignified her position as ruler over Equestria. She didn't want the poor ponies to only have wealth, she wanted them to gains status as well. Thus, my sister humbly accepted the gift and gave the poor family a large jar of bits, making the daughter Equestria's first play mare. I was doubtful about what she wanted out of this, minding how degrading it was to use a pony for the mare sake of sex. Before I was able to develop my doubts, word started to spread that the royal family had purchased a pony of lower class and that Celestia herself was using her for pleasure. I was confused by the reactions from cities such as Canterlot... they were thrilled! The wealthy families wanted to live just like royalty, thus started purchasing sexual favors from the poor ponies".

My eyes had widened to the point that they began to hurt. Was Equestria's history built on whorses and pony owners?

"But not every family was willing to give away their daughters. So those who did received connections to Canterlot and managed to rebuild their lives. Shortly, poverty was reduced to nearly nothing, and cities that were once on the brink of starvation are now known as Manehattan and Fillydelphia".

Called it.

"A new rule was set that only royal families were allowed to own play mares, thus keeping the value of those who only had to sell a piece of their time and body. After just a year, the play mares had earned status and become symbols for generosity and prosperity. In the end... even I fell for the charm of the innocence in those mares' eyes, eventually taking for granted that they would be there to help satisfy me".

I was convinced that she would go on without any end in sight with all this talk. For once, I actually wished for that. She had given me a story about the truth behind the fortune of Equestria's bigger cities. I shouldn't have been so surprised, I if anypony should know that dirty secrets hide in the one you least expect it to be. Like a loyal husband with two foals and a loving wife, running a confectionery right here in Ponyville...

"So now when you know this, Orchid, you might understand why I was so shocked to find out that my sister had cleared the castle from play mares during my absence. I must say... what you've taught me is indeed heartbreaking to hear. To imagine such status and prosperity has undergone so much change is beyond what I expected for the future of Equestria. But alas... a lot of other things has changed too."

I assumed she was done. Her mouth finally closed as she sat down next to me in this dream scape. The moon stood high over the empty field of grass, shining down on us like a watcher who paid for a full hour just for his stupid fetish of voyeurism. Why was I angry at it? Was it her? Or perhaps it was the fact that I still didn't feel any appreciation for what I did. Yeah, that had to be it.

"But here we are" I said, catching Luna's attention as I crept a little closer to her. "A mare who needs her bits and a royalty depraved of her privileges". She smiled at me, then looked away like I had pulled off the worst pickup-line in history.

"Forgive me for my haste earlier, my dear subject. I understand that you no longer wish for my presence to disturb your sleep. I shall make my leave" she suddenly stated and unfolded her wings. Didn't she catch my drift?

"But wait!" I said and grabbed her foreleg before she could stand up. Our eyes met. Her divine color versus my alluring one. I hadn't figured out I was lying to myself until I suddenly caught myself with the reflex of never turning down a good customer. Even if this was all in my head, I couldn't deny my profession as a piece of flank you buy for entertainment. I gently stroke her cheek and maintained our eye-contact. My own smile grew wider as I guided her muzzle to mine. Heck, I was about to have sex with the princess of the night! Who can top that?

"But Orchid, you..." she tried to argue even due to incredibly adorable blush. I glanced at her partially trembling wings. "Hush, my empress. I can see the starvation in your eyes. A thousand years all alone without pleasant company must have been too much on you. Didn't you come here to slake your thirst? On me? Hmm?" I said with my most improvised way of speaking. Clearly it had effect, minding Luna's trembling lips.

"My, Orchid. You... y-you are without doubt alluring just like an old play mare I remember... if not e-even more" she said right before nibbling on her lower lip. It felt ridiculously easy, still, I could only begin to imagine how it felt to not have sex for over a millennium. Would probably feel nice, actually...

"Oh really? I asked and put up a sinister grin beneath my half-closed eyes. "Don't you wonder if my skills are the same... if not even better?".

I felt the held-back air escaping her mouth. She was strangely warm for being the ruler of all the cold nights I had survived. Not that I cared, all I wanted now was to prove myself that I could get better than cheap cocks and beatings.

Once the air between us was gone, I was finally there, at that moment when it was a fact that you have experience of being inside another pony's mouth. I've had more cocks that tongues in my mouth, and few of those have been nice to have. But now, I had a set of royal lips connected to me. She was as smooth as I expected, soft and gentle even due to her strong absence of sex. Her forelegs wrapped around me. She fell back softly, letting me have my way with her. I planned on making this a special one, giving the royalty what she needed and most likely deserved. She had shown me respect and done her best to cheer me up. It was a fact for her, but something absolutely extraordinary for me.

I was happy to have met her...

She didn't resist when I slithered my tongue inside her mouth. Barely any fight was given as I swirled around her tongue and soaked it down in my own will and desire. Our lips so sweetly connected to each other, our saliva blending in an erotic dance worthy the rank and hierarchy she stood above, this was going to be my chance to prove my dignity as a whorse... or should I start calling myself a 'play mare'?

Muffled moans echoed from her mouth as my lower hoof stroke her nether. The reaction became a violent one when I barely slipped on her pearl. This impatience started to grow on me, terrorizing me with an ongoing voice. It told me to go further, show what I really was made of. I obeyed the voice like a slave bound to her chains, disconnecting the kiss with a sloppy strain of saliva breaking between our mouths. I didn't notice that her shoes were gone. It didn't matter to me. I just wanted to get the taste of royal mare on my tongue. I licked my lips and moved down, sticking out my tongue so it could soak the dark blue fur on this beautiful being. Her curves were alluring enough as they were, that her coat tasted good didn't help preventing me from falling in love with this divine body. My restraint worked to its fullest so I could concentrate on where I was going. I had ended up between her hindlegs, my hooves pushing aside her thighs so I could admire this creation of a goddess.

This was getting silly in my head. Was I actually aroused from this? There hadn't been much physical satisfaction for me, yet I couldn't wait to dive my snout into this marehood in front of me. Even my way of thinking had changed. Was this the power of presence from a princess?

"Am I... to your pleasing, Orchid?" Luna. I flashed out from my thoughts, awkwardly enough finding myself staring at the princess' cunt like I was hesitating. I smiled back at her. "I was just... shocked by your...".

I was originally planning on coming up with an excuse. But as I glanced down at her glistering marehood, I was captivated by its shapes. The labia were perfectly squeezing the stiff little pearl on top of the soft cunt. Not a string of fur misplaced, nor any flaws with the scent. A mild wave of jasmine filled my nostrils, enticing me to skip the talk and dive in.

"... b-beautiful flower..." I nearly whispered with wide eyes. I had never seen such a well-preserved cunt before, amazingly stricken by the oh to tartarus with this!

To be honest, it didn't matter anymore. I shoved my muzzle between her legs and squeezed her thighs to my cheeks, giving me a comfortable warmth as I dragged my tongue over her fat lips. She whimpered through a strong tremble from her hindlegs, completely losing her balance when my agile tongue flickered her pearl. It wasn't enough. I spread her labia apart so I could dig in on her royal love juice, drinking her deep just for the sake of the taste. My tongue rapidly lapped her stiff spot, sending large amounts of pleasure to the needy princess. Her soft sounds had grown into full-fledged moans. Her fore hooves grabbed my head as she started to hump my face. Probably a reflex, what did I know nor cared.

Her soft and wet flesh was nothing in comparison to the wonderful resistance her tight hole gave me. It squeezed shut as I tried to penetrate it, in the end failing to hold back once I managed to overpower it. In that instance, the princess grit her teeth for a few seconds, just so she could let out the loudest groan so far and cum all over my face. I closed my eyes and let the rich flavor take over my taste buds in a merciless conquest. The sticky juice overflowed my mouth,poured out and stained the perfectly soft marehood. I licked around my lips and caught another squirt of cum directly on my tongue. The cum fell down my throat in gulps, disappearing down into my digestion. I had royal cum in my stomach now. It felt... godlike...

I had expected stranger things to happen. It was a dream after all. Why hadn't things changed shape for the twentieth time? Or suddenly changed allegiance? I felt like a madman in the deepest dream where everything made more sense than I could handle. What was even stranger was how happy I felt. I filled a purpose. A rich and respected purpose. Like everything I had done in my life suddenly served as acts of generosity and prosperity. Luna had gotten under my skin, telling me fine stories made of golden fields and flowering forests. In any other case, I would have believed somepony had drugged my drink. Yet I knew for a fact that it was only my dream that had been drugged.

While I still was locked in bliss, Luna reached for my head and caressed my mane in a soothing touch. My eyelids closed for a second, long enough for the princess to change an appearance. Once I looked again, I couldn't see her face. Something was blocking my vision. Something that made my eyebrows raise in surprise.

A large dick towered before me, standing proud with several inches of blood holding it up in a perverted display. Blue like the body of the owner. I managed to get up on my lazy fore hooves and look over the hard tip of the pole. Luna smiled at me. She understood my confusion and foresaw my question.

"Don't wonder, Orchid. It's just a dream" she said with the soft voice I couldn't get rid of in my head. It was so easy following, dance to the tones from her flute like I didn't want anything else. It could have likewise been a primal instinct, because I couldn't wait to have that cock inside me. Before I knew it, I had climbed over with my hindlegs wildly spread above the big thing. I was shaking for some reason. Was this how a virgin felt when she is asked to do something sexual that she actually wanted to do? I will never know. I was sold to the highest bidder back in those days. Being a virgin gives you great benefits, everypony will do what you say and be nice. Give you compliments and say all the things you want to hear. That is until he finally gets to bed with you. The two thousand bits were not enough for his patience to last longer than an hour or so. Worst was, he didn't know how to be nice once the dirty stuff began. I had suppressed the memories a long time ago, all I could remember now was the pain. The physical pain trotting hoof in hoof with the mental ache.

Now was not that time...

I lowered my cunt over the thick cock, staring deep into Luna's eyes as the tip tickled my labia. The head squeezed in fine thanks to the love juice I had been extracting since the start of this dreamy business. The princess bit her lower and moaned. She enjoyed every inch that crept deeper inside my warm hole. The warm walls hugged her member softly, fondling her cock like the tender hooves of a masseuse. I aimed to get the entire thing inside me, even though my experience told that would be impossible. But I stricken by absolute ecstasy when my limit suddenly disappeared. The cock kept sliding inside me like there was no end. I looked down and saw the bulge reaching up to the lower part of my stomach. It didn't hurt one bit. On the contrary, it felt divine even when I saw this normally disgusting bump.

I opened my damp mouth, letting the saliva poor out. Luna was in the moment too. Her eyes rolled up as she grabbed my sides and pressed me down the last inch. A primal groan flew out from my vocal cords. I was so lost in the thrill that I didn't even notice the bulge growing a little further up my body. The rocking began. Luna shot back as far as she could and rammed my inside. The pound was like another shock of the fantastic drug floating inside me. My forelegs hung limp as the ride could begin for real. Another slam, another stain of juice squeezing out from me. Then there was no third. There was instead the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and all the other numbers at once, passionately ravaging my inside like there was no tomorrow.

I was in trance. Luna's hard grip around me as she pressed me down on her cock, the immeasurable orgasms flooding from my stuffed marehood, the bestial grunts echoing from our mouths, this extraordinary feeling pumping my senses, and the sheer fact that I was looking down at the bulge pounding deep inside my belly.

There was no ability to talk. There was only fucking. I was getting fucked harder than I ever had been. Luna had told me I couldn't experience anything I hadn't already seen or heard, but this must be her doing. This must be what she can do since she's in my dream. This was after all not an ordinary dream...

She watched me as I bounced on her. She enjoyed the view like it was her fetish, a taboo and utterly twisted fetish you only could experience once in a life time. The ecstasy was running high inside her head. With pure strength and agility, she lifted me from her humongous cock and flipped up on her hindlegs. She embraced me so hard that I thought the air would jump out my lungs. Her wings unfolded as she bent forward, giving her the ability to stand like she was on all four while flapping her feathered members to keep her straight. The sweet pole went inside me again, filling me like a sock while she held me in her loving embrace. I could have sworn she imagined me to be something you simply fuck. No face, no personality, nothing but a waist to grab and hump as hard you could.

Like most ponies had seen me so far...

Difference was that I loved it this time around. Such endless stamina and passion coming from somepony believed to have too high standards for purchasing a whorse. I didn't have to convince myself it was happening. I could only see her chest from my constricting embrace, but it was clear she enjoyed this to the fullest. There were so many minutes of constant groaning and panting, enough to give most ponies the sorest thighs in existence. But having so many stallions inside you before that I have had, it was perhaps little wonder how I managed to survive this session. She had kept her wings flapping until they got too stiff and exhausted, so now she was using her magic instead to levitate her upper body.

"P-princess! I... I hah... hah... can't take anymore! Your... aah... cock is... t-too good!" I moaned from my crazed mouth, forgetting everything about minding my manners. It had been an extraordinarily fun ride, but one mare could only have her guts fucked for so long.

"Do you... wish for me... t-to fill you?" she nearly whispered. I flew my limp forelegs around her and squeezed her soft, sweaty neck covered in the stench of sex and no regrets.

"Yes! Oh, sweet empress, cum inside me! Fill me with your royal sperm and impregnate me! Mark me as your property and let me carry your foal!" I yelled in a surprisingly realistic tone.

I didn't exactly know what happened, but what I said right there clearly triggered everything holy between Equestria and Tartarus. She didn't pound me faster, but the weight in each rock sent earthquakes of pleasure inside me. Her strong hips rammed into my plush butt over and over until the last one finished her completely.

I widened my eyes as I felt the bulge in my stomach getting flooded with sperm. It poured down like a waterfall along my inner walls and expanded the tight space left between it and Luna's ejaculating cock. I moaned loudly for each pump squeezing past it. A healthy dose of the cum widened my labia so it could fill me up. Before I knew it, my belly started swelling grotesquely. It grew in size and eventually forced me to let go of Luna. I landed on my back, but the cock was still inside me, continuing to pump more sperm inside me. Luna stood proudly with a relaxed smile as she blessed me with her load. I covered my swollen stomach and gasped in pure satisfaction, enjoying to see myself getting fat with semen. Once I truly looked like a pregnant house wife, I pulled out the magically enlarging cock and let it cover me in a thick layer of its wealth, only so I could stuff the wonderful thing in my mouth and halfway down my throat. The flood streamed directly into my already filled stomach, and I didn't have to swallow for it to happen. Now I could happily see my belly growing for the sake of my empress.

After a full minute of cumming, the stream finally died out together with the cock. I closed my eyes for a second, and then opened them without the ability to see where the large thing had gone.

In the same instance, I rubbed my belly only to realize it was flat again like always. I shook my head and looked to my side, luckily understanding that I wasn't alone. The beautiful alicorn mare looked down at me from her sitting stance, smiling wonderfully like everything was okay. Her eyes were warmer than the night she presented...

"Thank you, my dear subject Orchid..." she said with a hesitating sigh afterward. "It is saddening that my sister has strictly forbidden any play mare to reside in the Canterlot castle... otherwise I would have happily brought you there to accompany me with any further assistance".

It sounded lovely, I won't deny that. But I already knew my place in Equestria. I didn't belong in a fancy castle or even in the home of a loving pony who cared for me. Besides, I was on a quest. Thus, I carefully got up on my tired hooves and sat back on my haunches, giving Luna a smile worthy the one on her lips. She was speaking in terms of business with me now, usually this is where I promptly give my customer the easy choice between paying me in bits or getting a buck in the crotch for each coin missing in the payment. However, I was willing to give it rest this time. After all, how am I supposed to get paid for something that technically never happened.

"I think I should thank you too, princess. You've given me a lot to think about... you know, my predecessors and all that. Maybe where I really belong" I said with a stain of appreciation in my tone, giving Luna what I could for this event. She giggled before getting up on her hooves. I supposed this was going to be the good-bye and most likely the last time I saw her. At least in my dreams.

As Luna was about to turn away from me, she remembered one thing she was going to say.

"Oh! Pardon, I nearly forgot the reason for why I was supposed to find you in the first place" she chuckled and turned back to me, who suddenly had a confused facial expression. "You are to locate yourself at the Golden Oak Library here in Ponyville tomorrow, preferably after noon. There will be a customer there who awaits your arrival, even though she is not aware of it".

"Wh-what...? Golden Oak? Wait, who is it I am to...".

I had not time to ask her. A strong light enveloped from behind her, consuming the landscape and leaving behind a clear shade of darkness all over my eyes. An echo died out in my head, forcing me to open my eyes and see the early shines of the morning sun tickling my nerves. I shot up from my bedroll, sweating like crazy. I looked around quickly in all directions, met by the wide walk next to me and the cramped alleys filled with garbage cans to the sides. Somepony must have been out early with the trash this morning.

I rubbed my eyes in annoyance, believing I was starting to get mad from stress. That was until I noticed the the bag next to the head of my bed. A medium sized brown bag roped together on the top. I raised an eyebrow and looked around again, noticing I was alone. However, there was also a difference with the list above me. The pencil attached to the strain was hanging next to a recently added name. I got up on my haunches and picked up the bag into my hiding embrace. As I opened it, my face lit up from a golden shine...

In that instant, I closed the bag. The shock needed a few seconds to stabilize itself, giving me time to see the extraordinarily beautiful mouth writing beneath a few crossed off names.

_Golden Oak Library, late afternoon._

_Twilight Sparkle_

By then, I had instinctively counted up at least three hundred bits in the bag. Canterlot golden bits with princess Celestia's head on both sides...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

And HE'S BACK! It's been around three months now, my dear followers, and now I'm back with new material. Sorry if this one have some errors in (implying I know there are most likely errors) but I really wanted to get this out before I likewise could have skipped it all.

From now on, one update every week! Why? Because you guys... it's all thanks to you. Thank you all for the heart mauling messages and tear cutting requests. It gave me the energy and courage to not pretend like this was all just a temporary thing I did just for the shits and giggles. Aw, hell naw! We are going on, heading over to Ponyville's Lusts first things first tomorrow! And remember: give me comments so I know if I'm doing right or wrong.

And now for the first time during these three months.

Brohoof on ya all!


End file.
